Seven Dragons, One Tale
by Streeper1
Summary: Seven women have seven horrible pasts and get away by becoming pirates. They started a ship, The Dragon’s Lust, and sail the seas for years. But when Cami’s history is loose, and Captain Barbossa needs her help, the girls set off to find the Fountain of
1. Shit! It's The Black Pearl

Seven Dragons, One Tale

It was a normal day on board The Dragon's Lust. Captain Vinarski was playing with her pet cat, Georgie, and not doing her proper duties, big surprise. Miss Worhach, the main worker and asset to the captain, was off somewhere reading the book "Pirate's Rules and Life.", another breathtaking surprise there. Miss Kuhn was in the small kitchen cooking for lunch, it smelled like feet. Miss Woodruff was playing with her pet hamster, Calypso, and steering the ship, hopefully in the right direction. Miss Ray was nose deep in a map, plotting a course to the nearest English port, pillaging was so fun. Miss Dunlap was on bottom deck, half drunk from rum, playing with her dog, Jazzy, I pity that dog. And lastly was Miss Grimm, playing darts with swords as darts and a drawing of Jack Sparrow for a dart board, lets just say they had a bad history. So this was an ordinary day for them, no matter how insane the day was, that is, until the Black Pearl came from the fog that was slowly passing.

Chapter 1

Susey, Miss Woodruff, finally decided to look up from the hamster she was caring for, to see where exactly she was going. When she saw the Black Pearl she began to panic and then shouted, at the top of her lungs, "Emergency! A ship is coming towards us!" That made everyone, even Miss Dunlap or Mia, come up to the deck and see what was going on. Susey went dumb and just stood frozen pointing at the ship that seemed to look only like a black dot from so far away.

Becca, Miss Worhach, opened her telescope to see just what or more importantly, who was approaching, but then responded with, "It's a ship, but I unfortunately don't recognize it."

Cami, Miss Grimm, grabbed the telescope from Becca and looked at the ship. She new right away who it was and wasn't so happy, to say the least, when she spoke, "Shit! It's the Black Pearl." Everyone looked at her with confusion and Lana, Miss Kuhn, clapped her hands over her mouth and gasped after Cami said "shit", she called that dirty language, but Cami ignored her and preceded to explain to all the confused faces, "Jack Sparrow is Captain of the Black Pearl." All the confused members of the crew now understood just what her reaction meant.

The black pearl drew closer and closer to their vessel, so Sukesha, Miss Ray, decided to speak, "Captain, what should we do?"

Maddie, Captain Vinarski, looked at Sukesha and calmly spoke, " Obviously we become friends with them and-"  
"And, if they do not wish to be friends, we shall then fight," said Becca, before Maddie could start rambling on about doing something absolutely ridiculous. Before anyone could even comment on Becca's words, the large ship was right next to them and there was a large slam as a board became a bridge between the two ships. A tall man walked over to the other ship and already had a gun ready, not a great sign for them, no not a good sign at all. He was garbed in blues and grays with a large, black, hat. On his shoulder was perched... a monkey!? Mia was the first to speak, "Who the bloody hell are hiccup you?" One could probably tell she was still half drunk.

Cami, Becca, Maddie, Lana, and Mia came up to the man who had simply walked aboard their ship, he preceded to speak. "I am Captain Barbossa and, may I ask, who are you ladies, and where is yur' Captain"  
Maddie raised her hand and shouted, "I know the answer, I know"  
But, thankfully, Becca stopped Maddie from answering, with a wave of her hand, "Unfortunately, she is," Pointing at Maddie, "But I speak for Maddie."

Cami was very confused and finally spoke up, "Where the hell is Jack? Ouch!" Lana just elbowed her in the stomach, for saying hell, so Cami whacked her on the back of the head, and then turned back to Barbossa. "Jack? Are ya' speaken of Jack Sparrow? Let's just say... he fell behind."

Mia started to laugh as she commented Barbossa, "More like you left him behind hiccup." Nobody laughed, but Cami did smile slightly.

Becca decided to end the subject, "And what, exactly, are you here for"  
"We need some help from some pirates who know the sea." Barbossa said while putting his gun away.

Sukesha made her way up to Barbossa saying, "And how did you know about us if we've never heard of you before"  
"We can discuses details over dinner. My crew and I eat at nine sharp. I hope to see you there." Barbossa smiled then turned and left the women standing there, confused, and for the first time in a while, no one broke the silence.

----------------------------

ok my editing got all screwy and it might be a little messy, but please review!!!!! also this story is about my 6 friends and me. again, please review and tell me if it is crappy or good...


	2. Persuade Him

A/N: ok chapter 2 is here and please r&r!!!

Chapter 2

About a minute after Barbossa left, Lana called out that lunch was probably ready and everyone went to eat. The lunch was another one of Lana's 'masterpiece.' It had something to do with snails, but nobody was really listening to Lana talk because they were thinking about Barbossa. When the crew actually did looked at the meal, the mere sight of it had them gagging, Sukesha's face had turned green and Maddie, who had the courage to try hers first, made a crunching noise as she bit into...whatever it was. Nobody said anything about it. Instead they discussed about Barbossa, like who was he, what did he want, and what was his first name, Maddie brought that up. The rest of the evening was more talk and preparing for dinner.

When nine o' clock arrived, the seven girls were walking over the board that was used as a bridge, to meet Barbossa. But, instead of Barbossa, it was a short, bald man and a tall man with only one eyeball. The short man just said, "Right this way, ladies." They followed him to a large room with a table that fitted all of them. The ladies, quietly, sat down and stared at Barbossa, and the candles that had barley even lit the room. But then the door opened and some of the crewmen brought in dozens of plates loaded with food. When the men left, and it was only Barbossa and the seven ladies, Barbossa simply and slowly said, "Dig in." The women did as he said and Maddie, Susey, and Lana were pilling their plates with food. Sukesha, who was extremely picky about food, decided on some potatoes and chicken, with no skin. Becca went for the chicken and grapes. Mia and Cami weren't big eaters so Mia just grabbed some peanuts and through them into the air and caught them in her mouth, but sometimes the monkey jumped up and took a peanut, Cami just grabbed and apple, as did Barbossa, and took a gulp of wine. They were like that for only a few minutes until Cami put the core of her apple down and looked at Barbossa saying, "So how did ya' find us?"

Barbossa, who was drinking his wine, placed the goblet down and took a paused to answer, "You must be Miss Grimm," Cami just nodded. "Your father was a very rich man and we were just humble pirates looking for valuables." Everyone was looking at either Barbossa or Cami, waiting to hear one of them speak.

"My father is a horrible man that only cared for money and power." Cami said she was getting angry at the mention of her father's name.

"You mean was a horrible man, Miss Grimm, because, you might be happy to know, I killed him." Cami wasn't shocked at all, instead she whispered "good." The other girls had different faces, but over all they simply didn't expect Barbossa to say that. Barbossa just continued to talk, "He would never stop talken 'bout his daughter that would rescue him cause she is the best sword fighter in the world," Barbossa started to chuckle before he continued, "And how she could save him. Sparrow, unfortunately he was with us at the time, had over heard your name and talked 'bout how ya' were good with a sword. Jus' a few months ago I needed to find someone with a ship, crew, and pirate skills. I didn't need ya' till I found that me map was missing, guess who was it, and I need it to find the Fountain of Youth. With the fountain, I, and you all too, can sell the water for a good profit," Barbossa put a grim smile on his face for only a second then continued, "When I realized Jack had the map, which didn't take too long, then I remembered you, Miss Grimm, and hoped you could use your ways and persuade him." When Barbossa said the word persuade, Mia and Susey busted out laughing while Lana, who was drinking wine at the time Barbossa was speaking, spitted out the wine all over Becca, which made Maddie laugh and made Becca slightly homicidal. But even she was not as angry as Cami was.


	3. Lesh Vote!

A/N: ok here is chapter 3 and hope ya like it!! please r&r

disclaimer: i do not own pirates of the caribbean (if i did it would be all about barbossa)

Chapter 3

Cami stood up and shouted at the top of her lungs, making sure everyone heard her, "I will never, ever, do anything that involves Jack Sparrow!" She was so sick of this discussion that she walked out of the room and across the wooden board to the other boat.

Back at the dinning room, Becca was cleaning herself up from the wine incident, after smacking Lana with her book and everyone else was looking intently at Barbossa. While rubbing her head, Lana decided to speak up, "Captain Barbossa, you don't really understand what happened between Cami and Jack do you? She won't tell us, but we figure it's pretty bad. Jack almost destroyed her life again; the first time when she was living with her father. I don't think she would be exactly right for that particular job." Barbossa grunted a reply, still looking at the doorway through which Cami had left. "I can do it!" Susey replied with a small smile on her face. Everyone had their eyes on Susey. Nobody had expected that statement. Susey's face was turning pink, probably from five people staring at her, so she explained, "Well...Cami never said why she hates Jack and I want to do something instead of caring for animals- and sailing a ship- until we hear about some treasure- that might take forever."

"So, do we have a deal?" Barbossa asked, his tone implying that he didn't even care why Susey was offering to help.

Becca didn't even ask the other girls before answering, mostly because she was afraid of Maddie answering, "We need to think about this...can we give you an answer...tomorrow?"

"Aye, you have until sunset tomorrow," The girls were starting to get up but Barbossa spoke again, "And do make sure to make the right decision, ladies." The six women left, without any sign of emotion on their faces, to head back to their ship.

When the girls came back, they went below deck, for bed, and they found Cami with a bottle of rum, that she had found under Mia's pillow, and she was lying in her hammock. Cami sat up and gave Sukesha the rum, waiting for someone to talk about what happened. Lana was the first to speak, "So what are we gonna do?"

"What do you mean by 'What are we gonna do?'" Asked Cami, she had no idea what happened at the pearl after she left.

"We told Barbossa that we would think about joining him. So lets look at the Pros and Cons." Sukesha passed the rum to Becca, after taking a swig of it. Becca didn't even touch the rum and just passed it to Maddie, who started chugging it.

Cami was getting angry, how could they even think about doing this!? "I don't want any part of this! If I even have to look at Jack one more time I'll-"

"You don't have to," Said Susey, who know had the rum and was taking a few sips before passing it to Lana, "I said I will get the map from Jack."

Cami was a little relieved, "Fine. But is there even a Fountain of Youth?"

"Who knows, but this could be the last chance of getting treasure for a while." Said Sukesha, who would do anything to plot a coarse to the Fountain of Youth!

"Then, like Becca said, lets look at the pros and cons." Said Mia, who still had the rum. "Lets start with the Cons."

"One: Jack Sparrow." Said Cami, taking the rum from Mia and taking a big gulp from it then passing it to Sukesha, again.

"Two: We don't really know if the Fountain of Youth exists." Said Lana.

"Three: We don't have the map." Said Susey.

"And four: Jack Sparrow." Said Cami, again.

Becca had the rum, again, and took a sip before speaking, "So that's _three_ things, now we need the Pros." Becca passed the rum to Maddie.

"It would be so much fun!" Said Maddie, taking in, another, big amount of rum.

"The Fountain of Youth could exists." Said Sukesha.

"We could get rich!" Said Mia, growing a large smile on her face. "That three too. Now what?" Said Becca, looking at everyone.

"Lesh vote!" Said Maddie with a slur, she was defiantly getting drink.

"Maddie, that's the best idea you had all day!" Said Sukesha.

"Yeah, but she's drunk." Said Cami, giggling.

"Maddie," Said Becca turning to Maddie, "you should drink more often! Lets vote. All in favor of trying to find the Fountain of Youth, say I!" Sukesha was the first to say I, followed by Susey and Maddie. Then Becca and Mia. Lana not only said I but jumped up from her hammock and raised her hand. Everyone stared at Lana then slowly moved their gaze toward Cami, until she rolled her eyes and said I, like she didn't care.


	4. The Adventure Begins Now!

A/N: ok this is mostly just becca, cami, and barbossa with a sprinkle of maddie but i couldn't put all the main characters in it. and this is a very short chapter but holds good info!

Chapter 4

The girls continued drinking, until they had fallen asleep. The next day, everyone had chicken soup for breakfast, from the left over chicken from last night, Lana didn't feel like working to hard. Then they went and worked on their various assignments. Maddie cleaned the first deck and Mia cleaned the brig. Lana was up cleaning the kitchen while Sukesha was cleaning the little room they had for keeping charts and maps. Susey and Cami, who usually steer the ship, decided to help clean the other parts of the ship, after that Susey also feed and cleaned the animals. After about an hour of work, Becca, Cami, and Maddie went to talk to Barbossa, about their decision.

When they arrived on deck of _"The Black Pearl",_ they saw the man with one eyeball and Maddie confronted him by asking, "Cool eye...how did ya get it?" At the end of her sentence, Becca slapped her hand on Maddie's head, for her bluntness and Cami tried to muffle her laughter, but she failed. The man whom the question had been asked to was calm when answering, like he has been asked many times before.

"I lost it in war. Are ya'll here ta see the Captain?" Maddie nodded her head, while Becca and Cami followed her example. "He's in his private rooms, jus' knock before enterin'." The man pointed toward a large door.

"Thank you, sir." Replied Becca, she then proceeded to grab Maddie by the arm and drag her to the door. Cami sauntered behind them. Cami knocked harshly on the door and barged in, with out Barbossa even having time to answer the knock. The room was full of books, maps, charts, and heaps of other objects. Maddie's eyes spun around, trying to examine each detail. Her eyes finally rested on Barbossa, who, by the way, was reading a large book in the corner of the room, and was seated in a large, red armchair. When he realized the three women had entered and he only briefly looked up from the book. A wave of his hand motioned them to sit down. The three girls did as they were instructed, though Maddie needed a little nudge to get her out of 'Dream Land.'

"I assume you have made your decision?" Barbossa said, as he, at last, put the book down.

"Yes, we have." Becca answered, a serious expression dawning her face.

"We decided to do what you requested, we have agreed to join you." Cami declared with a slightly more irritated expression.

"But before we start anything some terms must be set." Becca declared a smirk adorning her face for half a second.

"Like?" Barbossa questioned, both curious and a little irate.

"Like," Said Cami, who was now smirking as well, "we want half of the loot."

"Half!?" Barbossa exclaimed! He would never agree to losing so much money, "I'll give ya thirty percent."

"Forty five percent." Cami stated with a sort of finality.

"Fine! We have a Deal...anything else?" Barbossa, asked, he was definitely not pleased with the bargains that these women seemed intent on striking.

"I want nothing, and _will_ have nothing, to do with Jack Sparrow..._ever_." Said Cami, she started to grow angry just by even saying _his_ name.

"I think I can arrange that." Barbossa stated, understanding her feelings completely, he hated Jack Sparrow just as much as Cami did.

"I think that about wraps this conversation up," Becca said with a small smile, "When does this adventure begin?" Maddie immediately zoned back in after the word adventure and said, she shouted, "Yes! The adventure shall have to begin now!


	5. Have fun finding Jack!

A/N: 'ello! and here is chapter 5! hope ya like it

summery: this is the part where susey gets the map from jack!

disclaimer: you know the drill: i do not own pirates of the caribbean blah...blah...blah...

* * *

Chapter 5

They got together as a group and then decided Jack could only be at one place and that place was Tortuga. From that information they made the decision to set sail in three days. Barbossa would lead the way and Susey would sail the ship right behind him. Everyone prepared to set sail on board The Dragon's Lust. Cami sharpened her swords...five times, just incase she happens to see Jack. Becca read about Tortuga and what the place was like, she was disgusted, to the point of gagging, to read that the people are mostly drunks looking for sex, not her kind of place. Lana counted the storage supplies, to see if there was anything she would need to buy at this Tortuga. Susey and Sukesha were plotting a course on the map and Mia then helped out with everything she could find, she couldn't wait to go there. Finally, the day came and they set out before the sun came up. Susey, Cami, Becca, and Sukesha took turns steering the ship, an important yet tedious task. The journey wasn't at all perilous, but it did take about a week to get there.

Once they arrived, you could see all the sluts and drunks running around. Becca took a big gulp, then turned to Susey, "Have fun finding Jack." She then walked away.

"I don't know what he looks like! I need someone to point him out to me." Susey turned to Cami with the puppy dog eyes, but alas, that never worked on Cami.

"Find someone else." Cami stated, she was too busy trying to get the ship at a good place for docking.

Once The Black Pearl and The Dragon's Lust were docked, and that took forever, Barbossa and one his crew members came aboard The Dragon's Lust. He, Barbossa, walked up to Susey, "Miss Woodruff, the map is a large circle that I gather Jack would be showen' off. Jus try yer best to get it from him."

"How do I know what he looks like?" Asked Susey, she was taking a gun from Lana and a sword that Mia handed her.

"One of the crew will come an' hide out, he'll show ya who Jack is." After Barbossa spoke, the short, bald man took a step forward.

"Fine...wish me luck girls..." Susey said, nervousness was obvious in her voice.  
The girls said good luck to her and Cami whispered in Susey's ear, "Kick him in the soft spot for me." Susey let out a small giggle then turned to walk of the boat. The man followed right behind her and took her to a large, crowded and repulsive bar.

The bar was a horrible sight, some men were fighting to impress women, two girls were bitch-slapping the other, and every two seconds there was a loud bang from a gun shot. Susey had to duck from a wine bottle that had hit the wall were her head had been seconds before. It took about two minutes to find Jack, who was, to say occupied, kissing some slut in a bubble gum pink dress. The short bald man disappeared, into the crowd, and Susey could feel her face growing red. She closed her eyes, took a long, deep breath, and walked up to Jack with a big, and fake, smile. When she approached Jack, she pretended to be surprised as she exclaimed, "Jack!" Big guess that Jack didn't exactly expect that because he broke the kiss and almost dropped the girl on the floor, "Jack I can't believe it's you! Remember that night we spent together, on the beach..." Susey gave him a small wink and the girl looked furious, hell she looked like she was about to blow. Jack was more than a little confused. Susey decided to speak up again, "It's me," She had to think of a fake name fast, "Olympia Robin?"

The girl looked like she was going to explode in seconds, but instead she stood up and eyed Jack murderously saying, "Jacky, you said you didn't have a girlfriend!? Who the hell is she?"

"Victoria, baby, I don't have a girlfriend and apparently she is Olympia Robins." The girl didn't even pay attention to the fact that sentence contradicted itself, instead she bitched slapped him and walked away, face red with anger. Susey decided to take a seat where the girl had sat.

"Can't you remember me?" Susey pouted, trying her best to act seducing.

"Of course, I do Olympia, baby. How could I ever forget that fantastic night on the...beach" Jack barley hesitated, Susey got the feeling he was probably use to forgetting girls. Susey now knew what she had to do, "Well then, do you remember how great of a kisser I was?" Asked Susey, she sincerely wanted to puke.

"I might need some help to remember that┘" Jack said with a drunken smile. Susey thought her face was going greener by the second; Jack was going to kiss a total stranger after he was sticking hid tongue down some other girl's throat, completely revolting. But she just leaned in and the next second their lips had locked. Susey was making out with him but she focused on the map. Jack had his eyes closed, so Susey moved her hand and quickly snatched the map away. Once she had the map in her procession, she slowly rolled the best she could with one hand, then stuffed the vastly important map...down her pants. The moment she knew the map was safely hidden, Susey broke the kiss and stood up. Jack looked confused as he spoke, "Baby, what is it?"

"Gotta go." Susey replied with a grin. She turned to walk away, but remembered Cami's request. She turned to Jack, who was standing too, and kneed him, quite forcefully, between the legs. As Jack let out a moan of pain, Susey simply said, "That was from a friend," and raced out the door. When she got outside the bar, the man Barbossa sent was waiting for her by the door, and they walked back to the ship, without talking to each other.


	6. I Hope They Have Eels

here it is drumroll CHAPTER 6!!! i decided to post every new chapter on friday

summery: Susey comes back to the ship and everyone goes off to work, but they never realized an unexpected guest to come abourd the Dragon's Lust

big thanks to becca for editing(kh sucks)

disclaimer: uhhh rolls eyes i do not own pirates of the caribbean (if i did barbossa would be the main character!!!)

* * *

Chapter 6

When Susey arrived on the ship, nobody was there. She guessed they were in the dinning room. She walked up to the big doors and opened them. Everyone was in there and stood up as they saw Susey enter the room. Nobody spoke. Susey walked up to Barbossa, dug the map out of her pants, and handed it to him. She did this with a grin of triumph. Abet, Barbossa was a little confused, you would be too if somebody gave you something from out of their pants. They all smiled and, not counting the two men, hugged Susey. As Cami gave her a hug she leaned towards Susey's ear and whispered, "And?" Susey answered in a whisper, "You should have seen his face!" The two girls hid their giggles, as best as they could, which translated means that they both burst out laughing.

Susey walked up to Barbossa, again and questioned, "So now what?"

"We can plan a route according to the map tonight and we'll set sail tomorrow morning." Barbossa stated eyeing the girls. "Which one of ya can read a map?"

"Me." Sukesha answered simply, "I plan all the routes."

"Then be so kind as to follow me." Said Barbossa and he walked out the door with Sukesha striding him, they were probably headed for the Black Pearl.

"If we're leaving tomorrow then I'm going to get some food supplies. I hope they sell eels! I found a great recipe in my book!" Said Lana, heading out the door to do some shopping.

"Normally I would never say this, but we need to burn that book of hers." Becca said with disgust, after Lana left of course. "I'm going to go check for anything else we need and buy some decent food. Perhaps I'll even survey the town some more before our departure..." Becca then left just as Lana had.

Cami yawned and declared, "I-I-I'm going to go sharpen some swords and," another yawn was coming, "ch-ch-check to see if we need gun powder, that's something we can always use." She turned to Susey, "Susey did you wanna take Jazz for a walk?" "Sure, why not?" Susey shrugged. After they had departed, Maddie and Mia were left alone as all the other crew members had walked out the door.

Maddie turned to Mia and said, "I'm bored. Let's play a game." Mia had the just the perfect game in mind, Becca would never let her play it before...

So the rest of the day, Becca went shopping for any goods, Lana was at a small market, Sukesha was helping Barbossa plan a route and decipher the map, Susey let Jazzy run around while she tried to read a surprisingly interesting novel, and Cami was down in the brig sharpening the swords multiple times. Meanwhile, Mia and Maddie played bowling with rum bottles and cannon balls, this game had been banned by the co-captain, mostly because of the fact it tended to wreck the area where it was played.

But, nobody realized that Jack Sparrow had in fact snuck onto the ship after following Susey, and he had even done that with the pain between his legs. Nobody saw him and Cami, Maddie, and Mia, who were all doing something extremely loud never noticed any unusual noises. Needless to say, Jack found it all too easy to get onto the ship. As Jack went to search for the map, that he had found missing and concluded Susey had stolen, he found the cupboard where the food was stored. Of course Jack immediately lost himself when he saw one shelf dedicated to only rum. He grabbed a bottle and, before you know it, Jack was passed out with his head on a sack of potatoes.

Still, nobody had realized Jack was on the ship, because the girls went to sleep with no dinner and Lana didn't even look in the cupboard as she threw the food in there. But when Lana woke-up, in the middle of the night because her stomach growled, she slowly walked over to the cupboard. When she looked up to see a fresh tomato, she went to grab it but stepped on top of something and it had moaned, last time she checked food did not moan. She leaped back and let out ear piercing shriek. Everyone on the ship had heard Lana yell, except Mia, she could sleep through anything. The crew members raced to help her. Once the girls found Lana, Susey asked breathlessly, "Why the hell did you scream?"

Lana couldn't utter a sound, she just raised her hand to point at the man she had stepped on. Sukesha let out a startled gasp and Cami inched forward to try to get a good look at who it was. Susey stared intensely at the man and picked up the empty bottle of rum by the stranger's feet. Becca and Maddie knelt down to find the intruder was passed out cold. Mia, who had finally woke up, shuffled over to them all and yawned, "Wha-what's going on?"

"There's a man here and I think he must have snuck onto the ship and stared drinking the rum. I never saw him before." Becca whispered, trying to regain her composure.

All of a sudden Cami shouted "No!" she now was sure she knew who it was now, "It-It simply can't be, is it?"

"Is it who?" Sukesha questioned, taken off guard by Cami's outburst. Then Susey recognized the face and was sure she knew who it was too and whispered, "Jack; Jack Sparrow."


	7. Crazy Is My Middle Name

A/N: sorry for the long wait but here is chapter 7 and i want to add that i have a new edditor (the old one sucked coughbeccacough) and maddie vinarski is the new edditor and a lot better! so cookies and milk for everyone for the celeibration of someone who can spell

* * *

Chapter 7

All the girls froze, but, finally, Becca broke the silence, "Lana can you, Mia, and Sukesha take him to the brig and wait for him to wake up, Susey," Becca turned to face Susey as Lana, Mia, and Sukesha began to carry Jack to the lower deck, "You and Maddie, light some candles, I don't think we will be going to sleep for the rest of the night. Cami, go and get Barbossa and tell him what happened. I'm going to see if I can figure out how he got here." Susey and Maddie already left and Cami shook her head and then departed. Becca went to look around the ship for signs of a forced entry, or clues to how he had gotten aboard.

Susey and Maddie were in the study room, lighting some candles as they had been told. They did this in silence...for a while. "So how do you think he got here?" Maddie asked, trying to find more candles.

"He's not stupid, a big jerk, but not stupid. At some point, he probably realized the map was gone and followed me, when he suspected I took it. But I don't understand how he got on the ship without anybody seeing, or hearing, him."

"Umm...," Maddie had to tell Susey, "Well...Mia and I were sorta' playing a game while we were on guard duty."

"What game?" Asked Susey, raising an eyebrow that Maddie couldn't see, it was still pretty dark.

"Well...it's called bowling and you take bottles and try to knock them over with a cannon ball." Maddie mumbled, hoping she wouldn't freak like she knew Becca would.

"Cool! Is that the thing Mia wanted to do but Becca said no way in hell?" Maddie hadn't expected that response, but replied with a "Yeah" then returned to lighting candles.

Down in the brig, Sukesha was holding Jack's feet, Mia carried his head, and Lana put her hands on his back, all three trying to lug his heavy body. None of them were ecstatic with this job. When they placed him in one of the jail cells, Mia dropped is head a little too hard and Jack let out a moan. Sukesha stepped back and let out a squeal of shock. The three of them walked quickly out of the jail cell and Lana locked it shut. Mia, then, flopped onto the floor and Sukesha mimicked her action, Lana leaned against the side of the ship. Mia was the first to speak, "So, who wants to get me the rum, I'm thirsty."

"Well, I'm still hungry." Lana replied, both Lana and Mia stared at Sukesha until Sukesha got up and said, "Fine. I'll go get it."

A few minutes had passed when Sukesha came back with an apple and a bottle of rum. Lana took a bit of the apple and said, still with food spitting out of her mouth, "So what are we going to do with him?"

"Donno," Said Mia taking a big gulp of rum, "but if Cami makes the decision, he'll be at the bottom the ocean, but only after she uses him as a dart board."

"Well, we better wait and see, but I must say that the bottom the ocean is sounding like a pretty good idea." Sukesha commented, with a smile.

Cami had just reached the Pearl and went up to the door that was the entrance to Barbossa's private rooms. She poked her head in to find Barbossa asleep in his red armchair. Cami walked up to Barbossa and nudged him on the shoulder. Barbossa woke up with a snort, shook his head, then stared at Cami and growled, "Why the bloody hell did you wake me?"

"Jack Sparrow. Lana found him in our storage closet, drunk and knocked out." Barbossa stood up and, without a word, Cami led him to the small lounge where Maddie, Becca, and Susey were all in a circle talking. There where at least two dozen candles lit about the room. Cami sat down and Barbossa stayed standing. Nobody had a chance to speak because, at that moment, Sukesha barged into the room and said, "He's awake!"

Everyone in the room was on their feet in a second, then Susey said, "I'll go, you guys stay here." Susey followed Sukesha down to the brig. Mia and Lana were standing and simply staring at Jack. Nobody spoke a word. When Susey came down, she nudged her head for the others to leave. They did just as she instructed. Susey walked up to Jack, and leaned against the ship then said casually, "You were crazy to come here, Jack."

"Crazy," Jack stated, standing up and placing his head through the bars to be a few inches away from Susey, "is my middle name, Olympia; baby. You see, all I want is my map back, the one which you stole, and I'll be on my way."

"It's Susey" She corrected, looking as though she didn't even here the second part of what Jack had said.

"Excuse me?" Jack questioned in a puzzled tone.

"My name is Susey Woodruff and I don't know of any map of yours."

"Well, Susey," Said Jack, "I have reason to think you do."

"You have some form of reason?"

"Enough to know you stole my map."

"Good job, Jack, ya got something right." A very different voice from Susey's sounded. Barbossa walked from the shadows, and was now standing right beside Susey. Jack backed away a step and said, "Hector! It's been so long. How are you? The Pearl still intact?"

Barbossa let out a chuckle and said, "Me Pearl is still going just as she should, you shouldn't worry about that. But don't change the subject Jack. I'm feeling generous, so I will give you two choices: one: we can leave you on Tortuga and you go on your merry way or two: you can stay in the brig and die." Barbossa smiled at the second choice, he obviously favored it.

"I think I'll take my chances and stay here." Jack came a little closer to Susey, "The company of women is always a treasure to me." Barbossa knew Jack had a plan, but just what he had in mind was the question. After all, the brain of Jack was a scary place. Susey was disgusted from Jack's comment, but miraculously fought the urge to slap him. Instead she turned and muttered, "That's settled then." She then proceeded to leave the room without another word. Barbossa gave Jack a glare and left to go back to The Black Pearl, for some rest.


	8. What? You Fancy Barbossa!

A/N: ok because im so nice im giving you the next chapter early and i want to thank maddie for editing

* * *

Chapter 8

Susey walked back into the room to see six pairs of eyes on her. Susey simply said, "He's stayen." Then she just sat down on the wooden chair and crossed her legs.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Asked Cami, she was disgusted.

"Cami!" Said Lana, she was sick of all the dirty talk.

"I mean exactly what I say, Jack is staying." Said Susey.

"I can't be ten feet near Jack!" Cami couldn't believe Jack was even here now.

"What are ya gonna do?" Mia giggled while speaking, "Stay on The Pearl with Barbossa? I think you fancy him anyway."

"Yeh!" Cami thought it was worth a try...

"What!? You fancy Barbossa?" Said Sukesha, her mouth dropped.

"No you moron! I mean I'll stay on the Pearl!"

"Oh!" Sukesha was growing pink and Becca was roaring with laughter, "Barbossa would never let you on The Black Pearl!"

"How come?" Asked Cami, she would do anything to get away from Jack.

"Because, um, because..."Sukesha tried to think of something, but failed.

"Exactly." And with that, Cami walked out the door to the Black Pearl.

The other girls stayed quiet for a while but Maddie broke the silence, "I'm tired, night." She was about to walk out the door but Susey spoke up, "What about Cami?"

"Don't worry. She will probably be back here in the morning." Said Becca, but not so sure if that is true.

Cami was now on board the Pearl. Also, now it just hit her that she was doing something completely foolish and stupid. But before she knew it, she was in front of Barbossa's private rooms and knocking on the door. Barbossa answered the door and it looked like he didn't even fall asleep yet. He just looked at Cami and grunted, "Now what happened?"

"Nothing," Cami was calming down and Barbossa looked a little confused, "I just can't stay on the same ship with Jack. Mind if ya have one more person on the Pearl?" Cami let out an empty laugh and Barbossa stared at her for a while.

"Gibbs always said it's bad luck to have a women on board." Said Barbossa.

"Who's Gibbs?"

"Never mind, but it's still bad luck."

"Then don't think of me as a women. Now can I stay or what?"

Barbossa was confused by her answer but simply said, "If ya want to be on The Pearl then ya have to put in the work. Look for an extra hammock on bottom deck." With that Barbossa closed the door and Cami did as told. When she, finally, got the hammock out and tied it up, she laid down when the man next to her said, "'ello Poppet." They scared the shit out of Cami. She turned to see the bald man from earlier today. Cami just replied with a "Hi." Then another man said, "It's bad luck to have a women on board a ship."

"You must be Gibbs?" giggled Cami, remembering what Barbossa said earlier. Now Cami was awake so she sat up to see the close by crewmen sitting up too.

"Yeh. How did ya know?" Said Gibbs, he looked a little scared like Cami was going to curse him.

"Barbossa told me." Said Cami.

"Oh. Well, what are ya doin on the Pearl?"

"I just needed to be away from Jack." Gibbs said nothing for a while but replied with, "Well if your gonna be on the Pearl ya should know the crew┘this is Pinal┘," Gibbs pointed to the man with yellow eyes, bald head, and talked to her before, "and this is Cotton and uhh. . Cotton's parrot┘," He pointed to a man that had a colorful parrot next to him, the bird let out a squawk and Cotton showed his missing tongue, Cami didn't want to hear how he lost it, "and this is Ragetti." He pointed to the man with one eye that Maddie talked to earlier.

"Well...umm...nice to meet you all." Said Cami, hoping she was using a nice voice. They talked for a few more minutes then they fell asleep. Cami could only think how this was going to be a long, long journey.


	9. Which Port?

A/N: hi! as promised, here is chapter 9, enjoy! Please R&R (and, Lana, that means read and review)

* * *

Chapter 9

The next day on the Dragon's Lust was normal, well normal to those girls. Mia cleaned the brig, as best as she could, otherwise not so good. Maddie walked around the ship and Becca followed her, making sure Maddie wasn't doing anything stupid. Lana cooked a meal with the eels she bought and some seasoning everyone else had never heard of. Sukesha stood next to Lana, planning to get rid of her cook books when she wasn't looking, and succeeded with throwing one overboard. Lastly, Susey steered the ship with Georgie, Jazzy, and Calypso around her. It was completely normal for a crew member to not be on board the ship, sometimes when they were looking for treasure a few of them had to be left behind to do a small mission.

The Black Pearl was another situation. Cami didn't eat breakfast and was put to work right away. She was scrubbing the floors in the brig. But, thankfully, Barbossa called for her to do steering, something she liked. The whole day was boring for both ships, but Sukesha was happy to throw one of Lana's books in the water. When dinner came on the Pearl, Barbossa had Cami eat with him. She sat where she sat last time for dinner on the Pearl. They had all the same foods as last time, but Cami was happy it wasn't eels. The monkey, Jack, was sitting next to Barbossa, eating chunks from a banana. Then, while Barbossa was eating an apple, Cami just had to asked, "What's your first name?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"I'm just...interested."

"It's-" Barbossa grumbled something.

"Sorry? Didn't catch that?"

"Hector, my name is Hector. And if ya ever call me that you'll be missing yur tongue ."

Cami decided to change the subject, fast. "Where, exactly, are we going?"

"To an English port," Barbossa said, after laying his apple down. "We may have the map but it doesn't tell us where to go. So we're gonna find out where were heading and what were facing."

"Which port?" Cami quickly asked.

"Can't say, promised you friend, Miss Ray, that I wouldn't speak of it. She just said a member of your ship wouldn't be too happy to see who we visit." Cami didn't say anything, she knew that Barbossa was done talking about it and was trying to think of where they were going. They ate the rest of the night and departed for bed. Cami never went to sleep though, she was playing cards with Cotton and was determined to win her money back.

On the Dragon's Lust, dinner was normal to them, but hilarious to everyone else. Sukesha let it slip to Mia what she did to Lana's book which made Mia spit her food and eel guts spread everywhere, she would of spit it out anyway. Lana was eating her food like it was apple pie. Becca was poking her eel, to make sure it was even dead. Then Maddie was talking about if she ate it she wanted to be shocked with flavor, her new joke that nobody cared for. Susey wasn't present at the dinner table, she realized she ate an eyeball and was throwing up over the side of the boat. When Susey returned, Becca decided to start a conversation, "So, Sukesha, where did you and Barbossa plan on going?" Sukesha just said "A far off English Port."

"What Port?" Asked Susey, taking a swig of rum to get the vomit taste out of her mouth.

"Umm," Sukesha could never keep a secret, but this time she knew she had to keep it, "not sure."

"Why? Didn't you help hiccup plot the map?" Asked Mia, she was trying to get the last drop of rum out of her bottle.

"Well, yeh-but-I just don't, I'm going to bed. Night." Sukesha got out of that room as fast as she could and went to bed.

"That was odd." said Susey.

"Maybe she didn't want to tell us." Said Lana, now on her third eel.

"Then we shouldn't bother her," Becca turned her head and looked everyone in the eye, mostly Mia and Maddie. About ten minutes after the discussion, everyone else went off to sleep.

The next few days were exactly the same. Everyone was put to work and went to sleep to do the next thing the next day. Cami was getting sick of losing to Cotton in cards, she suspected the parrot of cheating. Finally, one day when Susey was steering, she saw the port coming into view, it looked like she knew this place. On the pearl, Barbossa called for Cami, who was pulling on of the sails down, to come and look at the land. She thought it was too familiar too...


	10. Do Ya Remeber This Place

A/D: This will be the shortest chapter I have and sorry for not posting it yesterday, i was very tired from bingo (with my friends it's possible) thanks maddie for editing.

* * *

Chapter 10

When Barbossa showed the signal that they were at the right place to The Dragon's Lust, the two ships docked a while away from the place where nobody could see two huge unknown ships came from nowhere. Once on land, Mia thought she remembered this place but couldn't think where she was. Barbossa walked up to Sukesha and said, "Did ya tell her yet."

Everyone was confused. Maddie had a weird expression on her face, like she just smelled something nasty. Cami, who was behind Barbossa, took a small step forward and almost barged right into Barbossa. Susey was looking around at everyone suspicious, mostly Barbossa and Sukesha. Becca looked like nothing happened, but she was looking directly at Sukesha with deep thought. Lana was looking around at the place, she started to think it was familiar. Mia looked at Sukesha with a raised eyebrow.

"Not yet, I thought you could..." Sukesha wasn't the best at telling bad news. Barbossa let out one chuckle and turned to Mia. He walked up to her with a sly smile, he was used to telling people unfortunate things, sometimes he enjoyed it. Mia stared into Barbossa's eyes waiting to hear him speak.

"Do ya remember this place, Miss Dunlap?" said Barbossa in a sly voice. Mia started to look around at the place then her eyes grew big. She knew where she was, the English Port, Port Dragon. Growing with anger, she walked up to Sukesha and asked, "Why are we here?"


	11. His Name's Evan Vinarski!

A/N: ok because of chap. 10 being so shot im giving you chapter 11. Thanks Becca for letting me use your mom and sis, sorry mr worhach for the wo "dead" thing... Thanks maddie (who is on vacation, jerk) for editing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters and plot

* * *

Chapter 11

"Miss Ray told me about your father. People say he went mad, tellen tall tales. But they don't realize that your father knows the truth." Barbossa said, walking up to where he was so he could look Mia in the eyes.

"So why are we here, to ask him to tell us a bedtime story?" Snapped Mia.

"To tell us about the Fountain of Youth. Unless, of course, you don't want to find the fountain." Mia grumbled something about Barbossa being a donkey's ass then walked away. Barbossa ignored the rude comment and said, "Good. Follow the way, Miss Dunlap?" With out a comment, Mia showed them the way to the village, even though most of the girls knew their way.

Once in the village, people were passing them by, animals were on every corner, and stores and shops where never ending. Everyone stopped for a moment then Mia headed toward a big hill far off. But then Becca stopped them again saying, "I'll meet up with ya guys later. I have...something I need to do." She was starting to shake. Barbossa nodded and Becca headed the other direction and, without warning, Cami softly touched Barbossa on the sholder and mouthed the words, "I'll follow her.", she had an idea where Becca would be going. The rest started to walk toward the hill, not really caring about what just happened.

Once Cami caught up with Becca, she said, "You're going to the Bakery shop." Cami, Maddie ,and Becca, along with Mia, grew up in this village, also this is where Becca started the beginning of the crew to the Dragon's Lust.

"What if I am? And when did I ask you to join me?" Snarled Becca, still walking and shaking.

"You know you can't face them alone." Said Cami. Becca didn't reply, Cami was probably right, and kept on walking toward a big stone house with the words_ 'Fresh 'n Tasty Bakery Goods' _

Once they were at the door, Becca was shaking like crazy and read, in her mind, the _'Closed'_ sign. Then said, "Well, looks like we shouldn't go in, they're-" Cami cut her off by grabbing her arm and pulling her into the Bakery Shop. Once inside they saw dusty chairs, tables, and a long counter with a bunt cake on top. Cami walked up to the counter and saw the door to the back room and yelled, "Anyone home?"

Right away a women, a few years younger than Becca and Cami, with brown hair pulled in a braid, and light blue eyes, came through the back door and kindly said, "Sorry where-" She looked up to see Becca, who finally stopped shaking, and Cami, who had a small smile as Allie continued, "B-Becca? Cami?" The two ladies shook their heads and Cami said, "Ya grew, Allie!" The women named Allie let out a squealing cry sound and ran over to give the ladies a group hug. Then she screamed, "HEY MOM, GET OUT HERE!" A short, semi-plump, rosy cheek, blond haired women came out yelling, "You don't need to shout!" Becca had tears coming down their cheeks and ran to give the women a hug and screamed "Mom!" Mrs. Worhach realized it was Becca and hugged her back, Cami gave Allie a this-is-creepy look. The hugging and screaming between the four girls lasted another ten minutes then Mrs. Worhach cut up the bunt cake and the girls sat down then talked some more.

"So where have you two been?" Asked Allie, then taking a huge bight out of the cake.

"Well," Started Becca, "at sea,we're sort of- we're pirates..."

"What!?" Mrs. Worhach shouted then broke into a whisper, "You shouldn't be going around saying you all are pirates! Did ya here of the new rules?"

"Look we don't care." Said Becca, then she decided to change the subject, "So what's going on around here? How's dad?" Mrs. Worhach let out a cry and put her hands over her eyes and begun to cry, Allie explained, "He...passed away." Mrs. Worhach let out another cry and Becca's mouth dropped with horror. Allie explained, "Horrible flew."

"But," Said Mrs. Worhach through her tears, "there is good news, your sister is married." Becca looked at Allie and Cami said, "So who's the poor fellow." Allie gave Cami a glare then said, "His name's Evan Vinarski!" At that point Becca banged her head on the table and Cami started laughing so hard she begun to cry. Allie and Mrs. Worhach were very confused then Becca explained, through Cami laughs, "We know his sister, Maddie, and she's not exactly...lets just say she's not the sharpest tool in the tool shied"

"More like the dullest tool!" Laughed Cami. Finally her laughter died and Cami asked, "So why him?"

"Well," Begun Allie, "he's smart, handsome, strong, and, he's not exactly poor either." Mrs. Worhach rolled her eyes and said, "You have to tell everyone that, don't you?' The rest of the day passed quickly as the women talked and the sky was now a red/pink color by the time everyone said goodbye and Cami and Becca headed back to the ships each with a lifetime supply of pastries from Allie and Mrs. Worhach.


	12. Don't Tell Me You're Pregnant

A/N: i have three things to say: 1. Sorry Mia for making your dad fat and ugly, it's just really funny 2. thanks maddie for editing (even if i hate you for being on vacation) 3. just to get this clear so nobody thinks it's a mistake: the word effing if like saying fucking but not saying it completely

Disclaimer: i own nothing, i wish i did, but the plot

* * *

Chapter 12

Susey and Maddie were racing up the hill to a small stone house, Sukesha was whispering to Lana about Mia's dad, while Mia walked behind Barbossa and looked at the earth below her the whole way. Once up at the hill, Everyone decided that Mia and Barbossa should be the only ones who go in, and so Sukesha sat down and started to sketch with the paper and pencil she brought, Lana and Maddie rolled down the hill, and Susey looked at the clouds in the sky.

Barbossa entered the one room house, without knocking, and Mia followed behind him. The room was stuffy, cold, and dirty. Dust laid on top of dozens of books and in the corner of the room was a large chair that held a tall, tubby man with a long blond beard ,and a bald head, fast asleep. Barbossa took out his gun and shot a hole in the roof.

"What the hell!" The man awoke and jumped up from the chair from the loud noise. He realized he had guests and walked up to them saying, "What do you want? I'm not buying anything so-"

"Father?" Mia couldn't believe her eyes, the last time she was here she was fifteen and this place was spotless, her father didn't gain thirty pounds, and had hair. Now her father was stunned as he spoke, "Mi-Mia? It's really you!" He didn't move from his spot and Barbossa decided to break the silence, "Mr. Dunlap, we need your help-"

"Don't tell me you're pregnant, because I don't have any-"

"I'm not effing pregnant!" Mia rolled her eyes and walked over to a familiar cabinet, opened it, took out an open ,and dusty, bottle of wine then walked back over to Barbossa's side and continued, "We need you to tell us about┘The Fountain of Youth." She took a few big gulps of wine.

"The Fountain of- why?" Asked Mr. Dunlap.

"Because we're...interested in it!" Mia was getting frustrated and decided it would be smart to not tell her father the whole truth, she took another few sips of wine.

"Are ya?," Mr. Dunlap walked over to the dusty book case, grabbed a brown book with gold print on the front the read _'Water Of Life'_, and sat down on the chair again and begun to skim the pages. Barbossa and Mia walked over to him and Mia peered over the book while her father explained what he was reading, "It's located near St. Augustine. That can be found on the edge of the long land in the South. Also it's deep under ground, the only people who found the fountain where Indians, who believed the water was so magical that the Gods gave it to them to protect it.

"It is said that horrifying, deadly traps where placed to make sure that nobody, except those who really deserve the wonders of the water, could reach it. That means whoever goes down there better have eyes everywhere if they even get underground, hundreds of people searched for it and only a few got underground but none were lucky enough to come out alive." Mia walked over to Barbossa's side and whispered, "Can we go now?" Mia was hoping to avoid her father as much as possible. Barbossa nodded and said to Mr. Dunlap, "We might need tha' book."

"O' sure," Said Mr. Dunlap, "here you are, chap." Barbossa took the book and nodded his head as a thanks then nudged Mia, telling her that they can go. They were heading out the door but Mr. Dunlap stopped them, "Mia, can I have a word?"

Barbossa left, to leave Mia and her father alone and Mia walked up to her dad, who was now standing, and she said, "Yeh?"

"Where," Mr. Dunlap asked worried and calmly, "have you been? What happened to you?" Mia decided to answer him honesty, "Did you really think that I would stay here forever? I mean people made you an outcast for tellen all these stories and that made me one too. After Mom died, I just didn't want to be here to take care of you and live in the dark for the rest of my life. I joined a crew and now I work on a ship."

"So you're a pirate." Mr. Dunlap said disappointed, "I was worried to death. I guess I never realized that you were an outcast, hell I didn't realize it either until people accused me of killing you mother."

"Dad, you didn't kill her," Said Mia calmly, "she died by being hit by lightning." Mr. Dunlap motioned a cross with his fingers for his late wife then asked, "Who's that chap that came in here with you?"

"Oh! Him!" Mia said, "He's helping us find the fountain, names Barbossa." Mr. Dunlap gasped then said, "He's captain of the Black Pearl, the cursed ship!"

"Not cursed anymore, but yeah, he is. I- I need to go, but it was...umm...nice to see you again." Mia had trouble with saying goodbye to her father. He shook his head a quietly asked, "When can I see you again" Mia whispered, "Soon," then walked out of the house, but put the bottle of wine down on the small table before leaving, even though there were only a few drops left. Once out side, she saw everyone waiting at the door for her and they all walked back to the ships as Barbossa and Mia told them everything, Mia left out the part about her father and her talking. Once back at the ship, the sun was setting and Cami and Becca weren't back yet. Sukesha and Barbossa went on the Pearl to make a route to St. Augustine while the rest went to the small lounge to relax. Cami and Becca came back minutes later, Cami went to the Pearl to join Sukesha and Barbossa and Becca went to the Dragon's Lust to meet Susey who gave her the book '_Water Of Life'_ that she got from Barbossa, Becca sat down and started to read it immediately.


	13. Could I Have Some Salt, Love?

A/N: hi peps! sorry I couldn't get this up yesterday but I wasn't home all day and my computer was screwy :( Anyway...please tell me what ya think (does it suck or does it rock your socks?) Also Happy Birthday Susey! (please tell me later what ya named mini-kraken) Thanks Maddie for editting and for the idea of the first scene!

Disclaimer: checks wallet nope...i own nothing...

* * *

Chapter 13

Finally, on the Pearl, Sukesha came back and Cami and Barbossa went to eat then go to bed. When Sukesha came in she announced that it would take about five months to get to their destination so they're staying here for three more days to get supplies, Becca was happy. Then she sat down and the girls were working in silence. Lana was reading one of her cook books, Becca was reading about the Fountain Of Youth, Susey and Maddie were singing 'A Pirates Life For Me', Sukesha was doodling on a piece of paper, and Mia was still drinking and looking out the window to see the sun is almost down. Finally, Lana broke the silence, "Oh my goodness!" Everyone looked at Lana with confusion, "I found a stew that uses mold from the bottom of the boat! I can make that for dinner tonight!" Everyone was disgusted, Sukesha was turning green. Becca caught Maddie's eye and gave her a it's-time look and Maddie said, like she practiced it a million times, and probably did, "Lana, as Captain of The Dragon's Lust, I'm, and I think everyone is going to agree with me, giving you a break-"

"But who will cook and-" Lana started.

"I will!" Said Susey and Sukesha at the same time.

"You see Lana, you can take a break and Susey and Sukesha will cook."

"But-"

"No, no," Said Maddie so calmly, "you just sit back and relax." Lana just grumbled and Susey and Sukesha got up and went to start dinner.

An hour later, everyone was at the dinner table, except Susey and Sukesha, waiting for dinner. Maddie got up to check on them and when she entered the small kitchen, she could smell the wonderful food. "I wanna help!" wined Maddie. Sukesha and Susey knew that would be a horrible idea so Susey said, "Take that," she pointed to a plate of day old eels, "to Jack for dinner."

"'M'kay!" Said Maddie, grabbing the plate and skipping down to the brig. At the same time, Sukesha and Susey were bringing in the dinner, everyone's mouths dropped at the sight, except Lana's. Susey said what everything was, in her best serving voice, "For dinner, this evening, we will be having lobster tail with baked potatoes and fresh Italian bread." Everyone was stuffing their faces, Lana only took a few bits and complained every now and then, while Maddie was on bottom deck giving Jack his dinner.

Maddie grabbed the keys from Jazzy, who guarded them 24/7, and opened the cell, "Here ya go!" Said Maddie. Jack looked at the dish in disgust then said, "Mind if I have some salt, love?"

"Well...," Maddie did pity that he had to eat one day old eels, "sure." Maddie walked up stares to get the salt and Jack was alone. But now he could escape, Maddie forgot to lock the door to his cell. Jack pocked his head out and saw the dog. He stepped out and started to quickly walk up the stairs when the dog started to bark. "Quiet, you mongrel!" Jack shouted in a whisper and the dog let out a whimper then ran off, Jazz wasn't the bravest dog. Jack quietly made it to top deck and Maddie was in the middle of the deck with the salt in her hand.

"How did you-" Maddie realized what she forgot to do andcursed herself under breeth,then yelled, "JACK'S ESCAPING! HURRY!" With in seconds, all the girls were on deck to see Jack and Maddie standing there. Jack ran to the edge of the boat and turned to face the girls then said, "Well, ladies, you will always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain- " A gun shot went off and barley missed Jack's head. Jack decided to jump and did. Lana, who was firing the gun, kept shooting but missed and Jack ran out of view. Barbossa and Cami had ran over to see what the shooting was about and decided to let him go, he was no use or harm to them, Cami decided to stay on the Black Pearl for the rest of the journey. But Becca didn't let it go that easily, she lined them all up, after Barbossa and Cami went back to sleep, then questioned them, "Who the bloody hell would let _Maddie_," She grunted Maddie's name through her teeth, "take the food to Jack!" Becca's face was red and had her hands by her side in tight fists. Susey and Sukesha were shaking like crazy when the raised their hands. Becca looked like she was going to pull her hair out while she spoke, "Then you two will be washing dishes every night, cleaning the brig, AND SUSEY YOU WILL BE ORGANIZING THE STORAGE ROOM WHILE SUKESHA WILL HAVE NO DOODLING PAPER FOR A MONTH! NOW ALL OF YOU GO TO BED!" They all did as told and Mia, who reeked of alcohol, was, as Cami would say, laughing her ass off.

A/N: remember, you need to review now.


	14. not a chapter, a trailer

A/N: this isn't a chapter it is just a trailer if this were a movie (i had nothing to do all day) anyway i cant decided on a good song so here are the choices and tell me your pick: _1.The Letter _from _Ladies in Lavender_2._Hoist The Colors High _from _Pirates Of The Caribbean _3._Deouement _from_ Atonement _4._On Day _From Pirates Of The Caribbean5._The Interrogation _from _National Treasure _I can't giveya the links but you couldfind them on youtube, ares,or something like that.

_Deep voice dude_

someone talking

**An action going on**

_What would you do to live forever…_

So what are we going to do? **(Lana says to all the girls)**

_Would you sacrifice a loved one…_

**Mrs. Worhach is hung by a rope** (A/N: SORRY MRS. WORHACH!!)

_Would you go to a place unknown…_

**Seven women and one man are in a dark dome with water to their waist and there are four caves to go into (the eight are walking and looking around)**

_What would you do to taste the Fountain Of Youth…_

**A large tree stands one a patch of green earth while surrounded by the dome **

_Discover the adventure of seven women _**(while talking, the seven women flash up one at a time) **_As they join a captain _**(shows Barbossa) **_to find the Water Of Life. And the adventures none of them…ever expected to happen _**( while talking different scenes flash up: Barbossa inches away from kissing Cami, Mia standing strong in front of her father, Lana shooting at Jack Sparrow, Becca and Maddie running into the forest to escape from the royal army, Sukesha shooting her gun at a women, Susey kissing Jack Sparrow while steeling the map) **

_Starring…_

_Maddie Vinarski… _**(shows Maddie at the dinner table with an eel infront of herwhile saying: **I hope the flavor is shocking)

_Becca Worhach… _(**Becca is in front of the crew saying: **Then we shall fight!)

_Lana Kuhn… (_**Lana, with a dazzled look, holding a bottle with a blue liquid up o the sun saying: **How much?)

_Susey Woodruff... _(**Susey steering the ship looking ahead saying: **Emergency! A ship is coming towards us!)

_Sukesha Ray… _**(In the dark all the girls are surrounding something and Sukesha, nervously says: **Who is it?)

_Mia Dunlap… _**(Mia walking down the stairs, drunk, saying: **Who the bloody hell hiccup are you?)

_Cami Grimm… _**(At diner on the Pearl, Cami looks at Barbossa and says: **I will not do anything that involves Jack Sparrow!)

_Geoffrey Rush… _**(Barbossa has an apple in his hand, leans forward and says: **Do we have a deal?)

_And Johnny Depp…_**(Jack Sparrow is in the jail sell and is close to Susey saying: **Crazy is my middle name.)

_In: Seven Dragons, One Tale _

_Rates PG-13 _


	15. We're Related! & Does It Work?

A/N: this is chapter 14 (called: We're Related!) and 15 (called: Does It Work?) just because i want this to be cought up and chap. 14 is short (also i would have forgotten to post if it wan't for maddie) thanks mad for editing and enjoy:

Disclaimer: I do not own pirates of the caribbean, and if i did it would probably suck (shut up becca, lana, mia, susey, maddie, sukesha, and much more people)

* * *

Chapter 14

The next morning was very odd for the seven ladies. Lana was among the village, looking for food supplies, but couldn't find anything that suited her standards, Sukesha was bored to death because Becca took away her paper supply, instead of doodling, she took a walk around the village and met a man, Becca visited her mom and sister, without Cami, Mia, who was trying to stay away from her father, just followed Cami to visit her mother, Melissa Grimm, and grandmother's, Maggie Smith, graves while Mia visited her mother's, Kim Dunlap, grave, Maddie, who pitied Susey, help Susey organize the storage room, there was so much junk and mold was growing everywhere. That night, everyone was talking about what had happened that day, one at a time. Sukesha told her day first, while everyone was around the dinner table, waiting for Lana, "Well, I was just sitting around this small well and then this man came up to me and told me to be careful. I just said "I will try" then the next minute I know, he and I are at this little pub making out like crazy!" Nobody was amazed by this story; Sukesha always ends up with a guy. Now Becca was up and had to tell Maddie about their relation, "Well, I went to visit my mum and sister and they're great! I found out Allie is married to," everyone leaned in to hear about this, "umm…well…she married…Evan Vinarski." Maddie was smiling so wide she might have broke her jaw, everyone was trying to not laugh, Mia, who was getting a little tipsy, failed to do so. 

"You mean that we're related! Said Maddie in a high pitched voice. Becca just mumbled a quiet "yes." Then Lana walked in and gave everyone their dinner, vegetable soup. She sat down and Maddie said, "Can you pass me the salt, sister?" Becca rolled her eyes and gave Maddie the salt, Susey explained the sister thing to Lana. Then Mia told her story, "Well Cami and I went to this small grave site and she was shaking so hard when she reached her grandma and mom's grave that she fell. I just laid some flowers to my mom's then Cami and I sat there, talking about the past." Mia was now a little depressed and not so hungry, and moved her soup away from her. Lana came next, "All I did was shop and find vegetables! I couldn't find anything that I wanted," She started to name everything, "Squid guts, cow bladders, ostrich eyes, monkey brains-" 

"Ok Lana," said Susey, who was slightly green, "Well all Maddie and I did was clean that stupid closet, and-" she glared at Becca, "I still didn't finish." The girls kept on talking during dinner then went to bed, Becca stayed up to read some more of her book. 

Cami and Barbossa had a different night too. 

Once all the crewmen were gone, after bringing in the food, Barbossa noticed, out of the corner of his eye that Cami was shaking a little bit. He pretended not to notice but finally had to ask her, "What ya shaken about?" Cami was pissed off for not hiding her feeling and just mumbled, "nothing." Then got up and left, Barbossa could see a small tear on her cheek, so they didn't have to discuses it anymore. Cami went to sleep right away and Barbossa, who was a little worried with Cami, and he normally never worries with anything, went to sleep too. 

Chapter 15 

The next day Cami just cleaned the ship, trying to ignore Barbossa, she wasn't the type to talk about her feelings. Becca had taken Maddie to meet her mother and sister, a big mistake. As Becca walked into the door she was greeted by her mother, carrying a cherry pie, and her sister, setting the table. Becca found out, yesterday, that Evan was at another port training for the navy. When Maddie walked through the door, her eyes grew big and she walked over to Allie and almost screamed, "Are you Allie?" 

Allie shook her head yes. 

"I'm Maddie! Evans Sister!" At that moment both the women were jumping up and down, hugging each other, and squealing. Becca rolled her eyes, walked over to her mom, and the two watched until both girls stopped and they sat down to enjoy the pie Becca's mom made. As they were eating, Allie told Maddie how the wedding was and Becca was telling her mom that tomorrow was the last day on Port Dragon. 

"So is there any talk about us being here?" Asked Becca, making sure nobody knew that they were pirates. 

"Well," Said Mrs. Worhach, cutting a second piece of pie for Maddie, she swears that Maddie is far too skinny, "There is some talk: about who you are, they asked me hundreds of times about why you kept showing up here. I just told them you liked my cakes. Also, it seems nobody noticed where you docked your ship." 

"But," Said Allie, "This one women, she owns the store across from here, sells clothing, her names Victoria Seader, she is a real slut, swears she saw one of you guys before. I think she said Tortuga?" 

"Tortuga?" repeated Becca. She was now in deep thought, who was Victoria? "I think I've heard of her…." 

"You mean the girl that was kissing Jack before Susey?" Said Maddie with a look like she was about to doze off. 

"Your right!" Becca almost hugged Maddie, "Maybe your not the worst sister in the world!" 

"Well," Started Mrs. Worhach, "You should be a little more careful about walking around here with no business." Becca and Maddie nodded their heads then the four talked some more until dark and headed back to the ship, using the back door so no one could see them. 

Susey's day was horribly boring. She had to finish cleaning the storage closet. As she made her way to the closet's door she got a serious look on her face, cracked her knuckles, and said, in a deep voice, "I'm going in." She took a deep breath and opened the door. The small room was full of papers turning yellow, mold with flies surrounding it, and some much junk stuffed in there it was about to fall on top of Susey at any moment. Susey started to take out the junk carefully and made two piles, things to keep and things to throw overboard. She saw something in the corner of the closet and picked it up. In the next minute she screamed because in her hand was her hamster Calypso, dead. She felt sick to the stomach as she stopped what she was doing and carried the animal's body to the side of the boat. Once there, she pulled out a small handkerchief from he pocket and wrapped Calypso in it, then dropped it overboard. She heard a _clunk _and felt a small tear run down her cheek as she walked back down to the closet to finish up. The rest of the night was spent cleaning up the closet and mourning her hamster. 

Finally she finished and looked at her two piles. The 'throw away pile' was more like a mountain and the 'keep pile' had, at the most, twenty things. She put away the keep things in the closet and left the other pile lying there, she would take care of that tomorrow. Now, she walked to first deck to see it was nightfall and decided to head to the small lounge room until dinner was ready. 

Sukesha spent half of her day at the well, looking for her new _boyfriend._ When it was getting close to sunset, she decided to check the bar they were in yesterday. Sukesha found the small pub, opened the huge wooden door, and stepped inside. The place was huge, crowded, dusty, loud, and dark. A few candles lit the place but that wasn't enough. As Sukesha made her way through the pub, she was asked by at least five guys if she would like to have some fun, she didn't fully understand the question. She made it to the back of the bar and saw a women with long Brown hair and a lime green dress making-out with a man with blonde hair, very tall and muscular, and blue eyes; the same man Sukesha was with yesterday. She was furious and marched over to the man and said, "Poseidon!" At that moment the two split apart and the man named Poseidon said, "Sukesha! Wh-what are you doing here?" 

"I came to see the man I call my boyfriend, but it seems he's here with some…_slut!_" She was more angrier than ever before. 

"Slut!" Said the girl, "Who are you calling a slut?" 

"Victoria, Sukesha, I can explain I-I-" Poseidon was stuttering. 

"You don't have to explain anything! I'm out of here!" Sukesha snapped her fingers and marched off feeling a mixture of pride, anger, and sadness. She stopped at a different pub and had a quick drink before heading back to the ship, just in time for dinner. 

Lana walked around the village, trying to find one decent place that sold cow batters. As she was walking, Lana saw an older woman with a small cart and bottles filled with a blue substance. Lana automatically turned to the women's cart and asked, "What's that?" She pointed to the bottles. 

"Well, my dear, this," She lifted a bottle into the air and gazed at it with happiness, "is everything you dreamed of. It will give you what ever you desire; happiness, love, and much, much, more my dear." Lana was astonished with the bottle and started to think of all the things she could have. 

"Does it work?" Asked Lana. 

"Of course, dear. It has made me the luckiest lady in the world! And you could be just as happy as me…for a small token…." 

"Well how much do you want?" Asked Lana, about to pay anything for one sip. 

"Two gold coins for a bottle and three for four bottles." Lana took out the small pouch that carried the money that she was aloud to spend on food, Becca new Lana needed a budget, to see she had eight golden coins. Within a second, Lana almost shouted, "I'll take three bottles!" She made the trade and Lana walked away happy. She stopped at a few other carts to get food supplies and went back to the ship to make sheep liver pie for dinner; also she was going to add some of the potion on top to share with her friends. 

Lastly, Mia spent the day with Jazzy. She went everywhere with the dog next to her and even met a man, who looked filthy rich and was about fifty, walking his dog. He asked Mia to join him and Mia excepted. The walked around for a while and finally the two sat down near the beach to let the dogs run around while they talked. 

"I breed dogs for a living." Said the man with pride in his voice, "Yep! Been breeding them for years. I always loved dogs! Do you love dogs?" 

"M'huh" Said Mia, bored to death by the man. 

"Of course you do, you have a fine dog! I have always enjoyed-" As he babbled away Mia saw that hanging out of his pocket was a pouch that carried money and, by the looks of it, it was overflowing with gold. A small idea popped into her head and she interrupted the man, "Hey is that a poodle over their?" The man quickly turned to the direction Mia pointed to and Mia snatched the change pouch and put it inside her pocket then said, "Oh, never mind, just my eyes going bad. Oh my! The sun is setting…err…I better get back to my…house! Jazzy! Come Jazzy!" Jazz ran up to her side and Mia said her goodbyes and then departed. On the way back to the ship, Mia counted the money and once onboard the ship she finished counting and added up that she just stole fifty-four gold coins! Her smile was so large she could of broken her jaw. With happiness, she let Jazz go and went to the lounge to relax until dinner. 

Everyone was chattering with someone else at the dinner table while Lana was just about finished cooking her pies. Lana took the three small bottles and opened up the first one. She took a quick sniff of it, but with her stuffy nose it smelled like nothing. Lana covered her pie with the first bottle of the blue liquid and did the same with the other bottles. Now, as she looked at her pie with happiness, she carried it to the dinning room and sat it down in the middle of the table with a bang. Everyone grew silent as Becca started to cut the pie and serve it, without vomiting. Lana got the biggest piece; nobody else wanted it; and took a bite, everyone else followed. Lana went from happy to extremely sick, as did everyone else. Sukesha dropped her fork and ran out the room, the other girls could hear her vomiting. 

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Becca said as she ran out the room too. Maddie slowly got up and left to lie down and Mia joined the others to vomit. Lana and Susey felt sick and lay down but didn't have to vomit. After about an hour, Mia was passing out rum to everyone and when she got to Lana she gave her a mean look. After Mia sat down, Becca said, "So, Lana," She looked at Lana with a lot of anger, "tried to kill us! I should of known this would happen!" 

"I," Lana begun, "didn't try to kill anyone! I thought we would all get a wish granted." Now everyone was confused and thought Lana lost it. "This," She took out and empty bottle, "was full of a potion a woman sold me and she said it would make our wishes come true!" 

"AND YOU BELIEVED HER!" Becca now had a red/green colored face. 

"Maybe…." Lana was a little scared of Becca at these moments. 

"Look!" Mia said, seeing Becca was about to yell again, "Yelling isn't going to help. We just need bed rest and healthy food! Now I'm tired so good effing night!" And Mia blew out a candle near her and went to sleep. The rest of the girls followed Mia, but every now and then someone got up to vomit. 

Barbossa had been trying to get Cami's attention all day, but failed to do so. Finally, Cami appeared right after dinner was served and sat down at her normal seat. She finally thought what happened last night was done and they could move on. Barbossa opened his mouth to talk but Cami beat him to it, "So why do you hate Sparrow?" 

Barbossa realized she didn't want to talk about the other night and played along, "I have my reasons, but, what I want to know is why a woman like you would hate 'em. I've seen a lot of women who disliked Jack, but your different." 

"I have my reasons," Cami gave a small, sly smile then added, "But, if you tell my why you hate him then I'll tell you why I hate him." Cami thought Barbossa would never tell her, but she was wrong. 

"Did ya know that I was one of the first to join the Pearl, Miss Grimm?" Barbossa smiled and took a gulp of wine before continuing, "So when the Captain died and Jack, who was ten years younger, wanted to be Captain, and was for a while, I had to do something. I turned the crew against him and…we left him on an island. Of course, he, somehow, escaped…twice." Barbossa angrily mumbled the last word. 

"You mean you preformed mutiny!" Cami couldn't believe this, but was a little impressed, "But that's the agent's code!" 

"I think of the codes as…guidelines…." Barbossa chuckled, "I believe we had a deal, why do ya' hate Sparrow?" Cami was a person who kept her word, sometimes, but she knew that if you make a deal with someone like Barbossa, you better keep it. 

"Well…as I said before, my father was a horrible man. So, of course I wanted to get out; run away." Cami now had eye contact with Barbossa, "But I knew a woman couldn't start a life on her own, and so, I met Jack Sparrow, we were about…fifteen, and we had a deal: he would take me away from my father," Barbossa almost dropped his goblet, he knew by 'take away from my father,' Cami meant marry him, "and I would steal money from my father and give it to him. But, on the day I was to meet him I met a different man that told me he left on the Black Pearl!" Cami was full of anger and she slammed her fist on the table, Barbossa acted like nothing happened. Cami look back up at Barbossa and calmly and quietly said, "I never told anyone that before….""It seems we both have something in common: we both have good reasons to want Jack Sparrow dead." Cami let out a giggle then they ate the rest of the dinner in silence and departed to go to sleep. 


	16. Someone Murdered My Sister!

A/N: Sorry I didn't post Friday! Anyway...her is the story and I'm not going to talk much longer (I'm watching a film with Orlando Bloom in it...) BYE!!

Chapter 16

Today was the last day before they departed for their life-risking adventure. Also the six girls were much better and, with some hesitation, the five forgave Lana. Sukesha and Susey were sent, by Becca, to go and buy, or steal, cannon balls, gunpowder, and rum, Mia asked for that. Of course the girls got that stuff and had nothing else to do all day, but, of course, go shopping. They went to a small store called _VS_. The store looked exactly like the bakery shop, but this one only had one window, candles mostly lighted it. Sukesha and Susey went up to a short, skinny women with flaming red hair and green eyes. Susey spoke first, "I need a dress and a new corset." The women shook her head, without speaking, and started to measure Susey. After she had all her measurements she said in a squeaky voice, "We have about ten dresses that should fit you I'll bring them out, as for the corsets we only have five made, but I'll get them too. The women brought out, one at a time, dresses and corsets that were made from France, Italy, and places neither of the women new of. Finally, Susey picked out a white dress with red roses and black silk and a white corset.

"I want…," Said Sukesha to the women, "a big hat! And a dress." The women took her measurement and said, "I have only three dresses in your exact size and one hat, but it's a gentlemen's-"

"M'kay!" The women was a little confused about her wanting a men's hat, it isn't custom to cross dress, but she brought out the three dresses and the hat. Sukesha took the hat, just like Barbossa's but no feather and it matched the outfit she had on now perfectly, and a lavender dress with no pattern, but it did have silver thread.

"That will be fourteen gold coins." Said the sales women. Susey took out her small bag to see she only had twelve gold coins and two silver. She new they would just have to steal them, but they done that before many times. So Susey pulled out her gun and so did Sukesha, after realizing they were stealing the items.

"We decided to take a discount." And Susey held the gun at the women, who was shaking like mad and didn't say anything, while backing out of the store, Sukesha followed. But then the women begun to scream for help and Sukesha shot her gun, the bullet landed right in the middle of the women's chest and she collapsed, dying.

"Nice shot!" Said Susey and the two ladies ran back to the ship as people started to come to the store to see what the noise was. When they got back, they were out of breath and went into the lounge, placed their belongs on the floor, and sat down. Sukesha looked horrified and Susey asked, "What's wrong?"

"I-I" Sukesha trembled, "I didn't mean t-to shoot her! B-but I d-d-did!" Then it hit Susey, out of the twenty years of pirating, that's the first time Sukesha shot anyone that wasn't harm to them. Sukesha didn't cry she just sat their and stared into space while Susey tried to tell her things like, "It's only one life," or, "you're a pirate! Get over it!" Then she tried to make her laugh by saying things like, "It was a damn good shot!" Slowly, Sukesha started to calm down, but by the time she did it was already sunset.

In the morning, when dawn was just breaking, Cami was on top deck, practicing with her sword. Barbossa had just come out of his study; he spent the night in there, and came out to see Cami do a parry. Then he came up to her and said, "It seems," Cami stopped and turned to see Barbossa walking down the stairs, "we're prepared for sailing at sunrise tomorrow morning."

"Good." Said Cami and she had an idea, "How good are you at sword fighting?"

"Why do ya ask?" Barbossa already knew why.

"Because, so far, nobody has beaten me at a duel." Cami said with pride. Barbossa walked up to Cami as he spoke, "I begun at thirteen, same year I became part of the crew to the Pearl, and I have only lost once: to Jack Sparrow. Of course, a' the time, I was a cursed man." Now Barbossa was only about a foot away from Cami.

"So if I asked for you to duel me what would you say?" Cami asked.

"I would say prepare to loose yer first duel, Miss Grimm." Cami let out one chuckle and said, "On three, one…two…draw!" Both of them drew their swords out and begun to fight. Their swords clashed against each other every time one tried to go after the other. Now some of the crew where coming on top deck, they heard the sword fight happening from below. Cami just barely missed being slit on the arm and Barbossa had to duck from Cami swinging her sword high, it cut off a piece of the feather from his hat.

Cami giggled as she saw from the corner of her eye the piece of feather in the wind.

"I say we place a bet, what do you think?" Cami asked.

"Think yer going to win, Miss Grimm?"

"That's not an answer to my question." Cami smiled as she almost slit his leg.

"What 'r the stakes?" Barbossa went after her arm again and hit her sleeve but it only cut the shirt.

"If I win then I want…your pendant." Cami knew that the snake is a legendary symbol of wisdom and strength.

"And if I win I claim your sword. I know it was made for royalty, it is made of steel and," He had to duck again, "the handle is pure silver, is it not?"

"Your good." Cami smiled. Now all of the crew was watching as the duel continued, Pintel and Ragetti started placing bets. Cami was just about to Barbossa's sword, but Barbossa hit hers and it went flying in the air.

"Damn it!" Cami cursed loudly. She picked up her sword and, with a struggle, handed it over to Barbossa.

"Ya played a good match, Miss Grimm." Said Barbossa taking the sword. "But, it appears you have no weapon. There are always more swords on bottom deck." With that Barbossa, once again, went to his private study. Cami, who was pissed off, went down to the brig and found a sword that wasn't rusty and went back up deck to practice some more.

Lana decided that they would need a lot more meat for the trip, so she drug Mia along to the butcher.

"Why the bloody hell did I have to come?" Mia yelled as they walked through town to the store.

"Because I can't take six animals aboard that ship alone!" Lana entered the shop, followed by Mia. The place was dark and smelled of blood. There were animals all together, waiting to be slaughtered, a back room where you could here a goat in pain, and four dirty windows. Lana walked up to the dusty desk and waited. In a second or two, a man with blood all over him, holding a bloody knife, came out from behind the door, both the ladies realized the goat was no longer crying of pain.

"Lana! Good ta see ya again! Whacha looken ta buy? Jus got a goa' all chopped up an' ready." Said the man.

"No thanks, Chuck, I here to buy six live animals, three sheep and three goats." Said Lana. Mia rolled her eyes at the thought that Lana already made friends with a butcher named Chuck.

"All righ'. Tha' will be," He had to stop to count with his fingers, "eigh' gold coins." Lana dug through her little bag and pulled out five gold coins and said, "I only have five…." Mia had to stop herself from laughing, not only did Mia have almost twenty coins on her, but she could see almost three more coins at the bottom of Lana's bag.

"For you, I'll take the five, bu' only you." He took the coins and waved a hand at the animals as a signal for Lana to pick. Lana took the three sheep and Mia took the goats. They, with some trouble, got back to the ship and carried the animals onboard then tied them up against the brig's cells to secure them.

"Now what do I have to do?" Mia asked in an I-hate-you voice.

"I need to go buy them hay, can you milk the goats?" Normally people would hate this job, but Mia smiled, nodded her head, and went to milk the goats. She set up a stool and bucket then sat down and started. She knew what to do right away and started to milk the goat. The only reason why Mia likes this job is because she normally snags some of the milk before giving it to Lana. As Mia milked the goats, Lana went to buy hay, but she knew with three coins she could never get any hay so, before she left, she brought a large sack to steal some hay from a farm at the edge of the village. She made her way to the barn and poked her head inside. The place smelled like crap and it was crowded with animals. She looked around and saw a large heap of hay, made her way up to it and started to fill the bag.

Once full, she made her way out of the barn and walked back to the ship, as she left she thought to herself how easy that was. She got onboard and put the hay on the second floor, and then headed to bottom deck, where Mia was standing there with one and a half buckets full of goat milk, the other half was hidden in the lounge.

"You're done! Can you help me with one more thing?" Lana said while putting the buckets in the storage closet.

"Do I have to?" Mia wined.

"I just need to cut off the sheep's fur! But fine, you don't have to help…." Lana stared to give Mia the puppy eyes, but Mia was already running upstairs to go to the lounge. Lana sighed and got the cutting knife that she kept in her jacket and went to work.

When Mia entered the lounge, she found Susey and Sukesha. Mia asked what happened and Susey explained. Mia was happy that Sukesha killed someone like that, but helped, as best as she could, to calm Sukesha down.

Becca headed straight to see her mom and left early with Maddie. They entered the shop when the sun was almost done rising. Only Mrs. Worhach was in the room, setting down a pie, which smelled like blueberries.

"Where's Allie?" Asked Becca, leaning over the pie to smell it.

"Not feeling good at all," Mrs. Worhach was smiling, though, "I think she could be pregnant."

"I'm going to have a niece!?" Maddie ran over to Mrs. Worhach with a huge smile.

"Or nephew." Said Becca, just as excited as Maddie.

"We're not positive, but yes, you might have a niece or nephew." Said Mrs. Worhach as she started to cut the pie in pieces. Maddie took a piece of the pie and sat down. Becca did to.

"I think Allie should name her Maddie, after her beautiful aunt, of course." Maddie said proudly.

She might not even be pregnant and we're naming the child," Said Becca, then adding, "and I refuse to naming the child Maddie, she might get your brains."

"What's so bad about that." Asked Maddie, with some anger in her voice.

"What's forty five times twenty seven?" Asked Becca.

"Ummm," Maddie looked into space, "what do you think it is, Miss Smarty?"

"Twelve hundred and fifteen." Said Becca with a sigh and they dropped the subject. Finally, Allie entered the room and had a pale complex. She walked like she was getting over a horrible hangover and sat down with a plop. "Want some pie?" Asked Mrs. Worhach and Allie shook her head no.

"How ya feelin?" Asked Maddie slowly, like Allie was dumb, Becca just rolled her eyes.

"I want to stop vomiting," Grunted Allie.

"So why do you think you're pregnant?" Asked Becca.

"I'm not in the mood to explain the birds and the bees to you-"

"You know what I meant!" Snapped Becca. Allie giggled then said, "Well, mum said she started to vomit during her third month and if I was pregnant this would be around my third month."

"When she's born, can we name her Maddie-" Maddie started but Becca butted in, "We are never going to name her, or him, Maddie!"

"Fine!" Maddie said without looking into Becca's eyes. They sat there for a few more hours talking about the possible new family member until there was a scream from outside and everyone stood up, and Allie attempted to.

"What the hell was that?" Said Mrs. Worhach.

"When did you start to curse?" Asked Becca, more concerned with her mother's language than the scream. Mrs. Worhach didn't answer, instead everyone, but Allie, ran outside too see Susey and Sukesha running past them without noticing them and all the village people coming outside to see what the scream was about. A woman in a neon blue dress came out of the store across the street, named _VS_, and shouted, "Someone murdered my sister!" An Admiral came running down to the women with two muscular men. The woman, known as Victoria, marched over to Becca and Maddie and said to the Admiral,

"Those two are pirates! I know they murdered my sister!"

"Biggins, Boggs; after them!" Yelled the Admiral and the two muscular men did as told. Becca started running into the bakery good store, after shoving Maddie to get her to follow, and ran out the back door into the forest. The two men where close behind yelling, "Stop! We won't hurt you!" Becca knew it was a lie and kept going, Maddie, on the other hand, stopped dead. Becca noticed Maddie wasn't beside her and ran back to see a man holding Maddie with one arm and the other grabbed Becca.

"We don't want to hurt you!" Said the man holding Becca, he had green eyes that shinned into Becca's brown ones.

"You're lying!" Shouted Becca, trying to get free of the man.

"We don't believe you killed anyone!" Said the other man.

"Look, we can help you get to safety and then we will have to leave you." The man holding Becca loosed his grip. Becca lurched back and saw that Maddie was free too.

"Where would you take us?" Asked Becca with anger in her voice.

"Top of the mountain, its just a few miles from here." Said the one man that was holding Maddie; he had dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Fine," Said Becca, through her teeth, "But keep your distance from us. The two men shook their heads and they headed forward. It felt like hours when one of them spoke again, "The names Boggs, by the way…Ventas Boggs. And this is George Biggins." Said the man with blond hair and green eyes.

"I'm Maddie!" Said Maddie with a toothy smile, she seems to be o.k. that these strangers are helping them.

"And I'm Becca Worhach."

"Worhach? Like Mrs. Worhach of the bakery store?" Asked the man named Biggins.

"Yah." Said Becca, as she just missed tripping over a log. "I'm her daughter."

"I thought Allie was her daughter?" Asked Ventas.

"That's my sister."

"So why did you come here out of the blue?" Asked George. Becca didn't want them to know anything, but Maddie already spoke, "Can't we visit our family every now and then." Becca was very confused by Maddie's spark of anger but liked it.

"Not pirates, didn't you hear the new rules?" Asked Ventas. He started to state the rules that he learned by heart, everyone in the navy knew it by heart, "In order to affect a timely halt to deteriorating conditions and to ensure the common good a state of emergency is declared for these territories, by decree of Lord Cutler Beckett, duly appointed representative of his majesty, the king. By decree, according to martial law, the following statutes are temporarily amended: the right to assembly, suspended. Right to habeas corpus, suspended. Right to legal counsel, suspended. Right to verdict by a jury of peers, suspended. By decree all persons found guilty of piracy, or aiding a person convicted of piracy, or associating with a person of piracy, shall be sentenced to hang by the neck until dead." Maddie gasped and placed a hand around her neck. Becca stopped dead and everyone looked at her, "My mother," She whispered, "My mother is going to be killed and so will Allie!"

"Maybe they won't!" Said Maddie, lying.

"Yes they will! Didn't you hear! 'Or associating with a person convicted of piracy, she'll be sentenced to hang by the neck until dead!' We have to go back." Becca started to run but Ventas pulled her back.

"Becca, your sister was inside when we ran outside, right?" Asked Maddie to Becca, who was trying to squirm free. She grunted a "yes" and then Maddie said, "But when we ran back inside the shop she wasn't there…maybe she got away." Becca stopped and Ventas let her go, "You're right…maybe…maybe she's not hurt." Then Becca shot with anger again, "But what about my mother! She was right next to us and people know we've been talking to her and she knew of the code! She tried to warn me and Cami-"

"Who's Cami?" Asked George, Becca ignored him and continued, "She knew she might be caught and killed, but…but she didn't tell us." Becca had tears coming down her cheeks and Maddie ran over, put an arm around her and said, this was probably the smartest thing she ever said, "Maybe she loves you enough to suffer the consequences, no matter what." Becca let out a sob and Ventas said, "I know it's hard but we must continue."

And so they did, Maddie helped Becca walk up and once they reached their destination, George said, "Stay here for a while then head back to where ever you were." They did and the two men left for the town again. Maddie and Becca left almost half an hour later, in silence, an went on board their ship where they found Susey, Mia, and Sukesha, who was much better know, and listened to Becca and Maddie's story. Once Becca was feeling better they all went to eat, but Becca still shook when she realized her last words to her own mother were, "When did you start to curse."


	17. What The Hell Does That Mean?

A/N: ok i know this is super super short, but it has plenty of info! and i remembered to post it today! thanks mad for being my editorial assistent (is that right??) and TO LANA: I have picked a few names that were very popular in that time period: Charlett, Elizabeth, Mary, Alexandria (i like that one) Marrie Ann, Marion, Margret or i have a lot lot more. (im sorry but Elena-or hiwever it is spelled- is way too close to your name and the other name is not common, I'm an inch away from the name Myde..._Becca)_

* * *

Chapter 17

Right at sunrise, The Black Pearl and The Dragon's Lust set sail for St. Augustine. The journey was ruff. At one point the Pearl ran low on food and some crews men died and were thrown overboard. They had to stick to one square meal a day and The Dragon's Lust only ever had one meal a day, maybe two. On each ship, someone was steering so the ships would stay moving. Everyone one the Dragon's Lust were much more quiet than usual and were always busy doing something, Lana would be cooking, they would have almost the same thing every night prepared in a different way, while Becca would be reading as much information as possible, she already read six books, Sukesha was practicing her aim with shooting and, know that she had doodling paper back, would draw pictures of everyone, Mia was trying to go sober, so she had enough rum for when they became young, and would practice sword fighting, Susey steered the ship the most, and took care of Jazz and Georgie, and Maddie would clean the deck, just so she wouldn't go off doing something else. One The Pearl, Cami and Barbossa would look at the map for any clues and would steer the ship. On the last week of traveling to St. Augustine, The six ladies were all celebrating, even though the sky was darkening and was now a purple color. Mia passed everyone a bottle of wine or rum and Susey, who was steering with one hand, said, "Only a few more days and we will be on our way to riches and never ending life!" They all said Cheers and started to talk.

"So what do you think will happen?" Asked Mia to Becca and Sukesha, the two people who are studying for the adventure.

"Well, nobody has survived yet, but it is suppose to be a tree." Said Becca racking her brain for information.

"A tree? But the map showed a goblet that said '_Aqua de Vida'_ or water of life!" Sukesha protested,

"Yes, and the sap of the tree is suppose to be a clear sap that is a little thinker than water and when you drink it, you will live forever and become young, it said you become around twenty." Becca said.

"That makes sense, but how do we get it?" Asked Susey, not looking at Becca but the sea.

"The map only said _'Drop your arms to me.'_" Said Sukesha.

"What the hell does that mean?" Asked Mia, who was greatly puzzled.

"Can we all just stop cursing!" Lana always hated cursing.

"Hell no!" Laughed Mia. Lana just grunted.

"We can find that out later, I'm going to go get more sleep. Maddie, it's your turn to steer the ship and it's Sukesha's turn to keep an eye on Maddie steering the ship." Becca walked away and everyone did what they needed to do.

On the Black Pearl everyone was asleep, except Barbossa, who was steering the ship. Jack, the monkey, was on his shoulder. Cami had came up from below deck and walked up the steps to Barbossa. Barbossa looked at her but Cami just told him she couldn't sleep. Then she leaned against the railing in front of the steering wheel and said, "How many died?"

"Six."

"Barbossa," Cami turned to face him, "I-I need to tell you-"

"No." Barbossa knew what she was going to say and didn't want to start anything, it wouldn't end well.

"How do you know what I'm going to say?" Cami was a little angry.

"I've been on the same ship with ya for almost five months, now, trust me, I know ya."

"So why not?" Cami begun to protest.

"How old are ya?"

"thirty-six, but-" Cami was cut off.

"I'm fifty one, fifteen years is a long time, too long." Barbossa didn't even look Cami in the eye.

"Frankly, I don't give a damn and I know what this is!" Cami was now looking Barbossa in the eyes so that he was forced to look back.

"I'm doing this for your safety and don't make me have this discussion again, you can take charge of the steering." Barbossa left to his study and Jack jumped down in front of Cami and Cami said, in anger, "Why don't you go with your stupid noble bastard father!" The monkey left, for its own good and Cami steered the ship.

A/N: You finished, know send me a coment, or else


	18. We're Finally Here

A/N: hi peeps!! i'm not thanking maddie because she is here...maddie says hi! sorry for the lateness, im lazy. BYE

Chapter 18

"LAND!" Maddie screamed and everyone came up on deck to see there was a little bit of land visible from the horizon.

"We're finally here!" Sukesha said in relief and hugged Becca so tight that she was turning purple.

"So what's next?" Asked Lana, who was holding a raw piece of meat, she forgot to let go of it.

"We dock and look for an entrance to the fountain." Said Becca, now free from Sukesha's hug.

"I need so-some sleep." Yawned Maddie, letting go of the wheel and the ship started to go different directions. Susey, quickly, grabbed the wheel and everyone else went back to work, but Mia finished cleaning so she played with Jazz and Maddie was so sleepy that she fell off her hammock and just slept on the floor.

Cami didn't call for land, but Barbossa came out and she just left as Barbossa took over and called that they were only a few miles away. Cami went to sleep, trying to ignore all the cheering from the crew on top deck.

Once they were close, the place was full of rocks that would make them crash and the land was nothing but tall grass and flat. Barbossa stopped the ship at a far distance and Susey also saw this so she stopped right next to them. Mia, who had no other idea but this, grabbed a rope and swung over to the Pearl. She took no time to notice that she bumped into a man that looked like he would kill her, instead she went strait up to Barbossa and said, "So are we going to kill ourselves by hitting the rocks or stay here forever?" Barbossa chuckled and said, "Where do ya think someone would hide something they don't want to be found?" Mia took a few seconds to think and said, "A dark, scary place that looks like your asking for death." Mia ended with a smile.

"Like that place, Miss Dunlap?" Barbossa pointed to a dark cave in the middle of the rocks. It had fog over it and mostly darkness.

"That would work. Shall we risk with the small boats?" Asked Mia. Barbossa nodded and Mia headed back to the Dragon's Lust and yelled, "Lets go everyone! Were going by threes in the boats. So pick who ya want with ya and we're heading to the big, scary, dark cave." She pointed to the cave and by the time her small speech was done everyone was on top deck and Susey and Lana started to unlatch the two small boats on the side of the ship. Becca, Maddie, and Sukesha went to get guns and swords and once the boats were ready to be lowered, everyone was making sure they had two swords and two guns, Lana took four guns. Mia, Sukesha, and Becca went on a small ship and same with Maddie, Lana, and Susey. They were now on water and Lana and Sukesha rowed the ship to the, as Mia put it, big, scary, dark, cave.

Barbossa told Cami that only Cami, Master Gibbs, and he would take a ship. Cami lowered the boat and they all got in, Master Gibbs rowed to the cave. But, before leaving, Cami had brought six swords for everyone and a gun each, Barbossa brought the charts, and Mr. Gibbs did some voodoo thing for good luck. On the boat, Cami asked Mr. Gibbs, "What do you know about this place?"

"I believe the place is going to try and make us as weak as possible." Said Mr. Gibbs, then he continued, "I have only known one man that tried to enter the place, with about fifteen other men, and none survived."

"Why not?" Cami was very curious.

"There were rumors…some said they were forced to split up and some say they had to kill each other…then, some say they went mad because they were lost down there." For the rest of the way, nobody spoke.

One the other boats, Maddie was almost jumping up and down with excitement, Becca looked forward and made everyone jump when she said they were too close to a rock, Sukesha was nervous and cursed under her breath for having to row the boat. Lana would be distracted from rowing that Susey almost took over for their own good. Mia looked back to see the ship with Jazz on it, looking at Mia with puppy eyes.

Finally, the three boats made it to the small cave, but Sukesha it a rock so they were starting to sink, but still made it. Everyone went inside the cave and couldn't see anything. Mr. Gibbs brought a candle and lit it in a second, nobody knew how. There was the little patch of light as everyone started to fell around the gave. From somewhere, Lana yelled, "I found something!"

"Yeh Me," Yelled Susey, then she yelled, "Now get off!" Nobody could find anything like an entrance but Barbossa said, "Master Gibbs, I need yer candle." Mr. Gibbs found Barbossa and handed him the candle to see Barbossa found a torch and lit it. Then Sukesha, Becca, and Susey found three more torches and let them. They looked some more and Sukesha felt something, engraving. She brought the torch close to the side and saw some writing, but she didn't understand it. Finally, she realized why she couldn't read it and said, "Anyone got a knife?" Becca, who was the closest to her, handed her a small dagger and Sukesha, with a lot of pain, slit the palm of her hand.

A/N: now u read it and leave a message or i will hunt you down (maddie will kill you)


	19. I Think They Ditched Us!

A/N: I know this is a very very short chapter, but i think this really shows sukada (a.k.a. sukesha) as something she could be, not the girl that is scared of people pretending to pull their arm off!! :) and thanks maddie for editing and REMEMBER: LEAVE A COMMENT!! also my super editing is half way done, i have a few new chapters to add later on, and i gave these peps more parts (let me add in that i looked over and over again and i think i only have a lot of parts in the first three or four chapters, the rest are pertty equal) becca, maddie, mia, sukesha -- i will try to find places for more lana and susey

Chapter 19

Everyone crowded near Sukesha, some thinking she's gone mad, and Sukesha smeared blood over the writing. Then, she took out a piece of some-what wet paper and used the printing on the wall like a stamp and the blood as ink. She pressed the paper on against the wall and then brought the paper too her. It said, in her blood, _"Drop your arms to me." _Sukesha read it aloud and Becca said, "Didn't the map tell you that?" Sukesha shook her head, then realized none of them could see that, and said, "Yeh." Becca grabbed Sukesha and tied a piece of cloth around her cut. Lana felt around where Sukesha was and felt a slit in the wall. She whispered, "Drop your arms to me?" and took out her sword the pushed it into the small slit and nothing happened. Then she turned her sword to the left and right beside her, a hole in the ground opened. Everyone circled around it and Lana pulled out her sword, and, with a _snap, _the hole in the ground closed up.

"Ya' have to keep the sword in." Said Barbossa and Lana put it back in and, once again, the hole opened up. Maddie said, "Who wants to jump down the pit of possible doom first?" Barbossa rolled his eyes and pushed Mia, who was next to him, down the whole. Mia screamed and landed with a splash then echoed, "It is very wet and whoever pushed Mia is dead!" Of course, if Mia knew it was Barbossa, she would of never said it. Maddie went down next and said, "Wee" on her way down. Next, Sukesha and Lana jumped in together and Mr. Gibbs jumped in after Becca. Susey hesitated, but jumped in. Cami was about to go next, but Barbossa grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. There was only a glow from Barbossa's torch, but other wise the couldn't see anything.

"Cami I've been thinken and-" But Cami knew, with out looking at him, what he was trying to say and just kissed him, passionately and full mouthed. They wanted to stay like this forever, but broke apart when Susey yelled, "What are you guys doing?"

"I think they ditched us!" Yelled Lana. Cami smiled and jumped down and Barbossa followed. The place was full of light, torches had been lit and the place was full of water up to their waists. There were four huge entrances for them to go through and Barbossa said, "We'll be best if we slit up." Cami went over to Barbossa and Sukesha joined them. Maddie went to Becca saying, "We sisters should stick together." Becca rolled her eyes. Mia went with Mr. Gibbs, and Mr. Gibbs seemed happy to have a women with him. Lastly, Lana went with Susey. They all went the different ways and saw that more torches had already been lit.


	20. I Can See Something Up There!

A/N: m'kay so you all know i'm editing the story seperatly so i can promise that it is MUCH diffrent than what i posted, and i'm in a rush so i didn't have time to look over this again so i hope maddie did an amazing editing job. Also please enjoy and REVIEW!!

Chapter 20

Susey and Lana

Lana and Susey went through the large entrance. It was dark and the ground had become pebbles. The water was still up to their waists and after about an hour of walking, Susey said, "I can see something up there!" Both ladies saw a small light and knew that they were close.

"I can-" Lana started but there was a large crack in the ground and both girls fell straight down. They landed with a bang and got up. Lana looked up to see they were trapped in a hole and water started to flow in. They were about to drown. Susey looked around to see the sides were too smooth for them to climb up and there were huge bugs, she hated bugs.

"How can we get out?" Asked Susey, she was starting to get claustrophobic.

"Uhh…." Lana had no idea at all, so she started to try and climb the walls.

"That won't work and you have ants all over your hands." Susey backed away, even though there was only a small distance. The water started to fill up and it was up to their chests. Lana thought fast and said, "Get on my shoulders!" Susey did as told and once on her shoulders, Lana had to go under water to hold Susey up, Susey was able to grab onto the rim of the hole and pull herself up and out. Lana was now struggling to float with water pouring in over her face. She tried to speak through the water, "Go-I-will-be-fine."

Susey panicked and was about to run away, but couldn't. The water was at Lana's nose and Susey dug her feet in the pebbles, to secure herself, and laid on her stomach then pulled her arms down the hole and yelled, "Grab my hands!" Lana tried and missed by almost a foot then Susey, who started to regret this in the first place, moved to the edge of the hole, so that her waist was lined up with the hole's edge and lowered her arms again.

Lana grabbed and Susey pulled. She was about to fall in too, but succeeded and Lana was on her stomach breathing deep and Susey was right beside her, on her back, breathing fast and started to get up.

"We have to keep going." Said Susey, not too pleased.

"Fine…. but, you can lead." Lana tried to get up and did, then spit up some water. They walked, Susey went first, and made it to the end of the tunnel.

Becca and Maddie

Right before the groups split, Mia had walked over to Becca and handed her a wet piece of paper. Mia told her in a soft tone, "Here, take this, it's a little guide I've used on Maddie since I met her. Just ask her one of these questions and she'll not talk to you for a guaranteed 20 minutes." Becca nodded her head as she opened the paper and responded, "I can't read it. It's all blurry."

"Just try to make out the words and you'll get it." Said Mia. They hugged goodbye just in case they didn't see each other for a while and Becca went over to Maddie to get started. When Becca and Maddie started to walk down they're path, Maddie had clung to Becca like no tomorrow. Becca just ignored it, but it wasn't easy. After sometime, Becca took out the note, all she could read was "do yo tink ou can dron a fih?" She translated it to "Do you think you can drown a fish?" Becca then asked Maddie what she thought about it and Maddie went silent. Becca enjoyed this, and they kept walking through the water. Also the water had lowered as they had started to go down a narrow path. When they had to make a jolted turn, Becca pointed out that there was a small light, but far away. Maddie let go of Becca and started to run towards the light. Becca just kept walking, until she realized the floor had turned to pebbles and there was a long rope on both sides of the walls.

"Maddie stop!" Becca yelled, but it was too late. Maddie turned around and next minute she was being pulled up into a rope-made net. Becca ran towards her and jumped up to try and grab a hold of a hole in the net, but was too short. Maddie then noticed the walls closing in.

"Becca, the walls!" Maddie yelled and Becca looked at the walls to see them slowly closing in. Becca panicked and then reached into her pocket and took out her dagger then said, "Catch," to Maddie. Maddie did and started to cut the rope, Becca had tried to grab onto the net, but failed every time. The walls were getting closer and Maddie had almost finished, but started to realize that she might not make it, and so, as she was cutting, she said to Becca, "Becca! If I don't make then-"

"Shut up! I will not have you talking like that! Ju-just keep cutting." But, even Becca started to regret her words when the walls were getting closer. Maddie kept cutting and Becca, finally, grabbed a piece of the rope and pulled on it. She had made some rips and Maddie fell down onto the ground, but when she stood up, she saw the walls were so close that she couldn't put her arms out the entire way without hitting the walls. Becca grabbed her by the arm and they ran as fast as they could to get out of the closing walls. While running, Maddie shouted to Becca, "I don't think you can drown a fish!" Becca had jumped and landed in a bright light, Maddie kept running and her jacket had got caught in the walls that smashed together, just missing her foot. But, she made it and pulled on her jacket until it ripped apart.

Cami, Barbossa, and Sukesha

As the three walked down a straight path, the water lowered, but instead of the water being calm, it began to rush and Sukesha had to grip the side of the cave to hold on. Nobody spoke until Barbossa said, "Do ya here that?" Cami and Sukesha listened more carefully and Sukesha whispered, "Waterfall?" Barbossa nodded and kept going, Cami and Sukesha followed. They continued walking and the water ran faster and faster. Cami and Sukesha were almost part of the current, but Barbossa acted as if he was walking on land.

It was getting a little lighter and Cami yelled, "Look!" Everyone looked forward to see the water going down into a large waterfall, like someone cut off a chunk of the path so they couldn't walk over to the other side.

"So…how do we get across?" Asked Sukesha and Barbossa walked as close to the waterfall as he could to see below, even though it wasn't so close, and said, "We don't."

"He's lost it." Cami whispered to Sukesha and Barbossa said, "There's a cave down there. We best jump."

"Jump! Are you nuts!" Sukesha said. Barbossa walked up to Sukesha and said, "You could be close to death right now, so I would think about what ya say." Sukesha was very confused.

"How do you know there's a cave down there?" Cami asked, changing the subject.

"How do you think the water isn't building up, it's going somewhere down there." Barbossa then added, "But there is a good amount of water for us to not hit the ground." And with that, Cami shrugged and grabbed Barbossa's arm, with Sukesha holding Cami's other arm, and said, "Lets jump!" They did and it took less than five seconds for them to hit the water. They came up; Barbossa lost his hat, and started to look around for the cave, while swimming and water splashing at them in every direction.

There were no caves in sight, so Barbossa went under water to look around. Cami and Sukesha still looked above the water. Barbossa came up and said, "Were going to be holding our breath for a while." Cami and Sukesha understood and took a deep breath then went under water.

Barbossa was right, there was a small area that one person at a time could go through, Sukesha went first, then Cami, and then Barbossa. The small passage way went on for a little longer than a minute and a half and all three of them thought they would drown with out any air that second. Luckily, they made it to the surface where the water was back to their waists and the place was so bright it made it hard to see anything for a few minutes.

Mia and Mr. Gibbs

"So what do ya know about sea turtles?" Asked Mr. Gibbs to Mia as they walked through the water in their path.

"Sea turtles?" Asked Mia, who felt like they have been walking for hours.

"I' sea turtles."

"Not much, what about 'em?" Mia really wasn't that interested.

"It is said that Captain Jack Sparrow was marooned on an island for forty days and forty nights." Mia rolled her eyes at the name Jack Sparrow, thankfully Mr. Gibbs saw nothing. "Right before he was about to shoot himself, he tied four sea turtles together for a raft."

"What did he use for rope?" Mia knew this story was false.

"Hair," Mia felt disgusted, "from his back." Now Mia was really disgusted and wanted to change the subject. To her luck, they came across something, a piece of string dangling from the roof of the cave. Mia stopped and looked at it. Then touched it. Then pulled on it and nothing happened, at first. The cave started to shack and Mia looked up, Gibbs did too, to see cracks forming in the roof. Mr. Gibbs knew what was coming and pulled Mia back out of the way just in time for the roof to break and thousands of different sized rocks came down to form a wall between them and the path they needed to follow. Mia was pissed off.

"Why didn't you push us in the other direction?" Mia yelled at Mr. Gibbs.

"You could thank me for pushing you at all." He didn't yell it, just stated the truth and Mia grunted then started to grab rocks and pull them out of the pile. Mr. Gibbs helped. But, Mia realized that the water was starting to slowly build up and they needed to hurry if they didn't want to drown.

"Shit!" Mia yelled as she went faster in moving the rocks, "Come on you effing rocks!" Mia yelled and Mr. Gibbs went faster too after realizing the water was building up. Mr. Gibbs made a small hole, but nothing big enough for them to fit through and Mia helped him make the hole bigger. They worked at it for almost an hour until the hole was big enough for three fourths of Mia's body could fit, but the water was to their chests and they were growing tired. Finally, the hole was big enough for only Mia to fit through and she went to the other side and started to remove rocks from there as Mr. Gibbs was up to water by his neck as he continued. The hole looked big enough and water was coming through as Gibbs entered through, and made it through in time. He and Mia were now looking at the small hole that they got through, water was rushing through it and water also started to come through the cracks of the small holes.

"Oh shit, run!" Mia yelled and they did as the water increased more and started to break through the rocks.

"Ahead!" Mr. Gibbs yelled as he saw a small bit of light. But, the water had broken through and started after them. Mia could only look back for a second and saw the huge water wave rushing towards them. Mia ran faster, but the water caught up and they were both in the tide as it spun them around under water and hit a few rocks. But then, the water entered a huge body of water and Mia and Mr. Gibbs got up soaking wet with blood running down different places to see they were waist deep in water and a bright light hit them.


	21. The name's Vinarski, Maddie Vinarski

A/N: 1 more chapter til the end :( anyway, i'm posting this now because i won't be able to post next week. Maddie, thanks for editing and enjoy, AND REVIEW. Also on a side note: i'm getting really p.o.ed that you Lana are doing this stupid thing where your trying to pass yourself out and i will take drastic measures if it doesn't stop, same w/ Sam

Chapter 21

Maddie and Becca made it to the waist deep-water room with the bright light first, followed by Cami, Barbossa, and Sukesha. Then Susey and Lana showed up with Mr. Gibbs and Mia right behind them. None of them spoke when they arrived to the spectacular place. They were still underground, but the ceiling had small holes that made the place much brighter. There was water everywhere, except on a patch of earth that held a large, beautiful tree. The place would have been even more beautiful if right below the tree wasn't Jack Sparrow, and seven strange men, his crew, filling up a bucket with a clear sap, like water, from the tree.

"You?" Yelled Cami, Barbossa, and Susey at the same time. Jack turned around and didn't look surprised at all, not even when Gibbs came over saying, "Captain!" And joined Jack Sparrow's side. The seven ladies and Barbossa moved to the patch of earth and Jack walked up to them with his hands swaying.

"Why hello there ladies…and...Barbossa." Said Jack, not too pleased to see Barbossa

"How the hell did ya just happen to stumble upon the same destination as us?" Demanded Barbossa. Jack smiled, let out a chuckle and turned to Maddie then said, "I believe this young, beautiful damsel told me, without even knowing it."

"I should of known." Said Becca in a simple voice.

"Well actually," Said Jack, now walking up to Becca, "You all told me. You see, on a boat, some voices carry and some of your voices just happen to carry far enough for me to hear about the fountain." Jack walked up to Lana know, "So with some research of my own, I had discovered the fountain of youth." Jack turned around to face the tree then turned back around and said, "And picked up some men along the way." Cami was standing right next to Lana and Jack realized who she was, "Cami!" He walked up to her, "And how are you?"

"Wonderful," Cami stopped to see Jack's semi-confused look as she continued, "I should thank you for abandoning me." Barbossa, who was on the other side of Cami, placed an arm around her waist and Jack, who pretty much spoke for himself and the other six ladies, made a face and said, "So you two are…" He made a motion with his hands and said, "A…couple?" Cami smiled and Jack walked away, wanting to get rid of the mental picture in his head. He walked over to Sukesha and said, "'Ello, sweetie and whom might you be?"

"Sukesha." Said Sukesha in an airy, flirty tone. Susey, who was beside Sukesha, nudged her in the ribs and said to Jack, "Look, if you don't get out of our way now," She took out her gun, "We'll have to kill." Jack swallowed and backed up while motioning his men, Gibbs joined, and they got out their guns and Barbossa and other ladies did the same.

"Parlay?"Said Jack in a cool, yet scared tone. Jack had a plan to get out of this, but next thing he knew, there was a loud crack and Jack fell to the ground with a bullet hole in his head, he was dead. Almost all the girls and Barbossa wanted to cheer, but instead they looked around to see who shot Captain Jack Sparrow.

"The name's," Someone said, "Vinarski, Maddie Vinarski." And Maddie blow the stem off her recently used gun. Everyone was shocked, but soon forgot about it as the duel had begun.


	22. Never Cheat Death

A/N: i know their is like no detail...and epologe will start coming in pieces starting next week. the first part of the epilogue's will be Maddie

* * *

Chapter 22

Barbossa right away stabbed a man in the chest and now fought against someone with Susey. Cami fought Mr. Gibbs and could tell he was decent with a sword, and so she pulled out her gun and shot him, his last words were, "You bloddy cheater."

Becca and Sukesha went after a man that shot Becca without any warning and Becca fell to the ground bleeding in the arm. Sukesha shot the man that shot Becca and leaned down to Becca, "Don't die!" Is all she could say.

"Here, you have to take it out." Said Becca, pulling out here dagger with her good arm.

"Are you crazy!" Sukesha couldn't do that. But, she looked into Becca's face and pulled out a bullet for Becca to bight on as she cut deep into Becca's arm. She could see Becca trying not to scream as she took the dagger and cut open Becca's skin. Sukesha wanted to vomit. She saw the bullet the used her fingers to pull it out, Becca had already passed out from the pain. Sukesha pulled it out and dropped the bullet, then took a hanker chief and wrapped it tight around Becca's arm, to help with the bleeding. Sukesha stayed their with Becca.

Mia fought a short man and was able to kick him in the head then shot him. Susey had to step over Jack's body to make her way to a man with one leg. She only had to stab him once in the heart for him to be killed and soon the entire fight was over. Maddie had killed a man and when she did, the man fell onto the wooded bucket that contained the sap and everyone rushed over to see the man healed of the wound from the stab in his chest. He looked happy, actually excited, but within seconds, he froze and screamed. The all looked with a scared face and the man fell to the ground screaming more and more. Like he was in never ending pain. Then they saw what happened, small, white flowers started to grow out of his wound. Then his mouth and ears. Finally, it came out from everywhere and there was soon just a patch of flowers on the ground in the shape of a human.

"What the hell happened?" Asked Cami.

"Don't you get it?" Asked Becca, "You do live forever, just with the earth."

"More like, Never cheat or run from death." Barbossa put in his words.

Everyone stooded their, stunned with the screams and pain from the man and what could of happened to them if they had tasted the sap. Finally, they got their act together and searched for a way out. With in a few hours, they had bombed a few places and climbed out, to begin the next journey, their life.

The End


	23. You Are, Without Doubt, My Child

A/N: here is Maddie's part of the ep. (hope ya like it) and next week is Lana's

* * *

Five years later

Maddie

"But mom! This dress is disgusting!" the four year old complained.

"But I love you in yellow. Now just put this on and we can get your father." Maddie handed Bella the dress.

"Why can't I wear the red one?"

"You wore it yesterday, it's soiled." Maddie left the room, yelling to hurry while walking down the stairs. Maddie grabbed peaches, sealed shut, in a small grass jar and wrapped a cloth around it. Just in time, Bella walked down the stairs in a blue dress.

"Where is the yellow one?" Maddie asked, getting down to Bella's height.

"I dunno. It got soiled." Bella shrugged and Maddie giggled a bit then said, "You are, without doubt, my child." Maddie stood up, Bella grabbed her mother's hand, and they left. The two left to the dock, to find about forty men in uniform taking cargo off of the huge vessel, the _Queen's Heart_. A man in a blue uniform walked up to Maddie.

"Good evening, Mrs. Biggs." The man bowed, Maddie curtsied, and looked at Bella, then added, "and Miss Biggs." Bella, who has always been shy, tried to hide behind her mother's dress.

"Indeed it is a splendid morning, Captain Wagner." Maddie smiled.

"Please, call me Kevin."

"Alright, then I insist you call me Maddie, or Madrid."

"Then we have an agreement." Kevin took Maddie's hand and kissed it then said, "I better get make to my duties, I hope to see you soon, Madrid." he left and Maddie could feel her face burning from blushing. Once back to reality, Maddie said to Bella, "Lets find your father." They walked around looking for him, and finally Bella yelled, "Father!" And ran into her father's arms. Maddie walked up to him with a grin and said, "I've missed you." She gave him a kiss and Bella, who thought this was disgusting, hide her face against her father's shoulders.

"I was only gone for a month." George laughed.

"One month too long. And," Maddie got back to important matters, "I would love to stay here all day, but we have plans."

"Lead the way." George smiled and Maddie did as told, walking until they reached the top of the hill.


	24. I Was Never Like This As A Child

A/N: here ya go

* * *

Lana hummed to herself as she stirred the stew she was making. She looked at the time and whispered to herself, "Oh dear, already!" And went to the door and yelled, "Athena! Come and get ready!" A little girl, about three, walked inside the house, covered in mud.

"How did you get so filthy?" Lana was shocked at the sight of her daughter.

"There were huge," Athena stretched out her hands to show the size, "mud puddles! And I jumped in them!"

"Really," Lana grew angry, "And you knew we were leaving soon. Now I have to get you cleaned up in less than an hour." Athena was looking at the ground as Lana yelled, "Now march up stairs and take a bath, quickly!" Athena did as told, saying in a load whisper while going up the stairs, "Why must I go to this stupid visit? I'm almost four!" Lana continued working in her kitchen for about twenty minutes until Athena came back down in a soft pink dress and clean.

"Now that's better," Lana slowly spun her daughter to check if she was truly clean, and said, "I was never like this as a child, jumping around, making a mess!" Lana huffed and decided Athena was at her best.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, dear?" Lana sat down.

"What's that smell?" Athena covered her nose.

"Deer heart stew, and it may not smell the best, but it is delicious." Lana got back up and put the stew she made in a container. Then, Lana yelled, "Chuck, we're leaving, you sure you don't want to come?"

"Nah," Said a male's voice from upstairs, "Today's poker night."

"Fine, then." Lana yelled back, took Athena's hand and walked out of the house. They headed to the stone house on the hill, and while heading up, Athena asked, "Why must we visit her?"

"She is ill, honey, wouldn't you want people to see you if you were possibly dying?"

"Maybe…." Athena always got quiet when she was wrong or asked silly questions.


	25. Now Can We Get Some Sleep

A/N: if you notice, my character is nicer, i made it that way because all of our characters have changed a lot. Remember to leave a comment.

"I hope your planning on sleeping." Said Cami, walking into the Captain's Quarters.

"Jus' looking at the charts." Barbossa replied, not taking his eyes off his work.

"M'kay." Cami sat down on the table where the maps were, making Barbossa have to pay attention to her, "We'll be at my stop soon, you sure you don't need me to come with you?"

"It is a simple treasure, why do I need help?" Barbossa stood up, now a bit taller than Cami.

"Because the chest of Henry Morgan is not easy to find or take." Cami put her head on Barbossa's shoulder and said, "Now can we get some sleep?"

"It's best if I finish this first." Cami sighed and got off the desk, walked out of the room, and went to their bed to get some sleep. The next morning, Cami woke up to find nobody in the room but herself. She stood up, dressed, and walked out to see Barbossa at the wheel.

"We're here." Said Barbossa when Cami reached him.

"Good." Cami smiled and looked to see the distance between her and her destination, which was just a mile or two away.

"All yur things are in the boat and," Barbossa handed her a sword, "You should have protection."

"But," Cami remembered the sword from six years ago, she lost it to him in a sword fight, "This is yours."

"And now it is yours again." Jack had jumped from nowhere in front of Cami.

"Bye Jack." Cami patted the monkey and turned to Barbossa, "I'll miss you." She gave him a kiss and next second, she was sitting in the small boat rowing herself to shore. Once on shore, Cami went behind a building and changed into the dress she brought with her, to fit in with the crowd, hid her sword under her dress, and walked up to the stone house, not before stopping to see her picture on a board saying: Wanted, dead or alive, for 15,000 pounds, for piracy, pilfering, abuse toward animals, and known to be associated with Hector Barbossa. This just made Cami laugh as she was in front of her own wanted sign.


	26. I Need A Room For The Night

A/N: ok this one took me forever, i know, but the next will be soon and it is Becca's

* * *

"Johnny! We don't have all day." Susey yelled to a little boy, about five, that was sitting on the side of the road with two suit cases.

"Yes mother." Said Johnny and he picked up the suit cases. Susey started walking away, with Johnny wobbling behind her, to the small inn. As she walked, people had stopped to stare, of course Susey and Johnny were use to this, Susey was one of richest women in the world. She entered the inn and was startled by a man the literally jumped in front of her saying, "Good evening, Madam, how may I be of serves?"

"I need a room for the night." Susey replied.

"Of course, I will need you to sign in over here." He pointed to a small leather book. Susey signed her name and the man continued, "This is Mr. Johnson," a young man smiled at Susey, "he will take you to your room." The young man did not speak, he took the bags from Johnny, and took them up the stairs to the very far end of the hall. He stopped in front of a door and said, "This is your room, bathroom is across from you, and breakfast is from six to eleven." Susey didn't say anything, she walked into the room, which had two small beds, and chair next to a window, and a dresser, Johnny took the bags from the man and walked behind his mother, closing the door on his way in.

"Johnny, please go wash up and get into some fresh clothing." Johnny nodded, opened his bag, grabbed some cloths, and left the room to the bathroom. Susey had opened her bag and took out a vibrant red dress and quickly changed. After, she put her hair up in a simple bun. While she was putting on make-up, Johnny came back in with a white shirt and gray trousers on. He tried his best to comb his hair flat, but it always looks messy, and put on a pair of clean shoes.

"We better hurry." Said Susey as she walked out of the room, then out of the inn, Johnny following behind. As they walked, Johnny asked, "Mother, why did you decided to visit her now?"

"Because she is ill and it's getting worse everyday. The least I can do is come visit her." Sometimes one would ask the other a question, but their was mostly silence as they made their way up the hill.


	27. I Don't Want Some People To See That

"Damn it!" Becca slammed down the burnt pie and sat down, "I can't do this!" Ventus came down the stairs asking, "What is it?"

"I can't cook!" And Becca started to cry, she was very emotional when pregnant. Ventus looked over at the pie and said, "I'll make another pie, just go get Matthew ready."

"Fine." Becca stood up and walked upstairs as Ventus set to work. Becca walked to the door at the far en and knocked once, then entered to find Matthew tangled in his covers asleep. Becca looked at his room, it was a mess. He had dirty clothing all over his floor, toys at various places, and who knows what was under his bed. "Matthew, time to wake up sweetie." She got no reply and went up to her three year old and said a bit loader, "Matthew we don't have all day, wash up and get dressed!" Matthew struggled to get up, but did and Becca left the room to her own room, looking in a mirror deciding she needed to change too. Becca slipped into a gray dress, put her hair in a low bun, and left downstairs to see Ventus sitting where Becca was, reading a book.

"What happened to the pie?" Asked Becca, sitting across from her husband.

"Cooking." He did not take his eyes off the book.

"What are you reading?" Asked Becca.

"Found it in the back." He closed it and showed her the cover, it read:

_The Pirata Codex_

"Oh no!" She took the book and ran, as best as she could, to the back closet, threw the book in, and walked back to Ventus.

"What was that about?" Asked Ventus, standing up.

"I don't want," Matthew came walking down the stairs, so Becca whispered the rest, "Some people to see that." Ventus mouthed an, "Oh." and sat back down. Matt sat down and asked, while yawning, "Wh-wh-why do we have to leave so early?"

"It isn't early, dear, it's nine." Said Becca.

"That's very early!" Matthew threw his hands in the air and dropped his head on the table, he was a very _dramatic _child. The three talked some more, then, when the pie was done, they left their home and walked to the top of the hill.


	28. To DL girls

A/N: sniff here is the last part of DL and I finished editing the whole thing, also ALS is a disease where you lose the feelings in your feet, then it goes up and finally when you lose the feeling in your chest (lungs) you die...very sad...

* * *

"Here." Said Sukesha, giving Mia a tray of food.

"No thanks." Said Mia.

"Mia, you have to eat at some point. It isn't healthy."

"Who cares."

"I do." Sukesha went back to the kitchen with the food. She had been getting sick of this. Mia had always been a great, funny person, but ever since she gotten ALS all she does is sit in that chair and read. Sukesha had became sort of like a nurse, she doesn't get paid, just helps Mia with what she needs. Sukesha breathed deeply, then walked back into the living room, "Their going to be here soon."

"I know."

"How come on, you have to be happy about that."

"I am, it's just. The only reason their coming is because this disease is getting worse."

"And they're your friends. Just cheer up and smile." Mia faked a smile and said, "happy?"

"Very." With that, their was a knock on the door and Sukesha jumped up to answer it.

"Becca!" Sukesha smiled and hugged her friend. "And Mathew, how are you?"

"Sleepy." Sukesha laughed and looked at what Becca had in her hands, "You didn't have to bring anything."

"Yes, I did. I'll go put this in the kitchen."

"Hello Sukesha."

"Ventus." Sukesha smiled.

"Tell me," He whispered, "How is she?"

"Losing strength in her legs, she'll soon need a wheel chair." Sukesha then added, "But, that's for another time, come in. Sit down." Ventus sat and Becca joined.

"Hey, Mathew." Said Sukesha, "In the back room theirs a bunch of toys." Within seconds, Mathew ran to the back room. A knock came from the door and Sukesha went to answer. She opened the door and Susey came in, Johnny behind her, and Cami behind him.

"Look at you!" Said Sukesha too Susey, "And you Cami!"

"Thanks. You look good too." Said Susey, giving her a hug and walking over to Mia.

"Hey, Sukada." Said Cami giving her a hug and saying, so who's not here yet?"

" Maddie and Lana." Cami went over and sat next to Becca. Johnny, who had been quiet the whole time, was told, by Sukesha, about the toys in the back, and he quietly walked into the room.

"So, what's going on?" Asked Susey, giving everyone hugs.

"We're waiting for Lana and Maddie." Said Cami. Another knock came from the door and Maddie and Lana were their. Maddie, and Sukesha were doing some strange hand shake and Lana gave Sukesha a hug, they all walked in and sat down. George said a quick 'hello' then put the peaches in the kitchen. Sukesha told Bella and Athena about the back room and they left. Now, all the adults where sitting down. Nobody said anything, all the girls looked at the too men until Ventus said, "George, how about we go outside, get some fresh air. George caught on and agreed. As soon as the door closed all the girls smiled and started to catch up.

"I must know what has happened to you, Susey." Said Becca.

"Nothing big, I came her, then went back to London and started a small shop." Said Susey.

"Please, your known everywhere, how much money do you have." Asked Mia.

"Not much." Susey smiled, "Just over two hundred thousand pounds."

"What!" Lana's mouth dropped.

"What about that boy, who's is he's?" Asked Cami.

"Allie's."

"What?"

"We came back here and Allie had been captured." Said Susey, "She had Johnny and died in child birth, so I took him to London with me."

"Oh." Cami felt silly.

"But what about you?" Asked Becca, getting off the subject.

"Nothing happened." Cami answered.

"Are you still with Barbossa?"

"Yah, but we're not married. No kids. Just simple pirates."

"Why didn't you marry." Asked Susey.

"Dunno, I guess we decided we're happy how we are."

"That sounds romantic." Said Maddie dreamily, " I think my marriage is falling apart."

"What? Why?" Asked Lana, shocked.

"Maybe it's because you're getting fat." Susey pointed out Maddie's huge stomach.

"I'm not fat!" Maddie looked at her stomach. "Am I?"

"No!" Said Becca, "I'm fat."

"That doesn't count, your eight months pregnant!" Protested Mia.

"I want to hear about her marriage." Said Cami.

"It's nothing, just…" Maddie whispered something.

"What? Didn't hear you." Said Lana.

"Another man…." Maddie blushed.

"Your sleeping with another man!" Said Susey.

"No! Just flirting." Said Maddie.

"Wow! Maddie's the slut of the town, who knew." Joked Cami.

"Let's move one, what's knew with you Lana?" Asked Mia.

"Nothing. Athena is being impossible, she's so mischievous."

"That's it?" Asked Maddie.

"Yep. Life isn't exciting for a wife of a butcher."

"Fine, how about you Becca?" Asked Susey.

"Well…I'm either crying all the time or angry at something." Everyone laughed.

"Hey, Mia. Do you have anything to drink?" Asked Cami.

"Do I? I own the biggest wine shop in this town, of course…I did."

"I'll get us something." Sukesha left to get bottle of wine. When she came back, She had seven empty glasses and poured everyone a drink, but Becca, who had water.

"What should we cheers to?" Asked Mia.

"To…to the DL girls." Said Maddie and everyone cheered, "To DL girls!"


End file.
